


Little magic never killed anybody

by dysch_b



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bride Capture, Drama, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Kinda Slow Build, Light BDSM, Louis will be okay, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, Punishment, Rape, Romance, Violence, swan statue named Gerry, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysch_b/pseuds/dysch_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the prince of England and in need for a mate. He fell in love with Louis but Louis' father didn't let him have the omega. So Harry decides to kidnap his future bride and hope it all will work out.</p><p>It won't. Well, not without some dark secrets of past being revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, if you see one, just let me know in the comments)

Light breeze caressed Harry's face while the man stood at the upper deck and stared into the misted distance. He could see unclear lines of their destination - island country named Daleko, small but annoyingly proud kingdom which possessed the most desirable thing for Harry. 

The man huffed non-patiently. Being the prince and the king's heir of one of the largest and richest countries in the world, Harry was used to get everything he wanted. Money and powerful army at your disposal can persuade literally everyone. Nobody had a nerve to reject the wish of the famous Harry Styles, the prince of England, or they would face terrible consequences of their disobedience. Nobody, except for this little arrogant kingdom daring to reject Harry with something he would never thought he would desire so much. 

See, the thing is, being raised in the palace surrounded by courteous servants and pretty omegas dreaming of mating with the prince, Harry was used to being loved and worshipped. He never knew what is it like to love and worship himself. He had never loved anyone, never dreamed of having a family, never thought of what it is like to care for somebody, to be ready to give his life and sanity for one person, to crave for simplest touch and smell of other human being. Until he saw Louis Tomlinson.

The king Des has been pushing for the wedding for ages. The royal prince should be mated before ascending the throne or else there would be a catastrophe. A king who does not know how to take care of an omega certainly would not be able to rule the whole kingdom. An alpha needs, simply cannot live without, an omega by his side, balancing him, calming his rage and giving his mind peace and control. But to find this one omega is hell difficult, Harry had to learn firsthand. Yes, there are lots of beautiful omega princesses and princes in the world ready to mate with the Harry Styles, dreaming of that actually. But no one was good enough. No one could make Harry care just a little bit. Again, it was until he saw Louis Tomlinson.

Soft, the most delicate features of the angelic face of the omega, melodic quiet voice and curvy little body drove Harry insane. That was his omega, his universe, his life and his death, his everything. The omega, prince of Daleko, giggled, cutely covering himself with the tiny hand and did not pay any attention to Harry. Of course he didn't, he was just the image in the magic sphere, the last resort to find the omega for Harry. 

After the Osman princess stormed out of the palace with rage leaving behind very confused royal servants and Harry with the burning left cheek after the particularly hard slap, the king has had enough. 

\- Alright, young man, if you don't want to take responsibility for your mating, I will do it! And I don't care what you think, you little arrogant sh... - Des shut up himself. He was the king, after all, and the alpha, he should control himself better.

\- This is what we will do, - Des continued after calming down a bit. - There is a legend that the old magic sphere, remember? The one we use to forecast the battles and, sometimes, weather, can tell about your mate. I did not want to use it, because I really believed you should make the choice by yourself. But it turned out you are unable to look for the mate... It's partially my fault, to be honest, I didn't taught you about Alpha/omega relationships and importance of mating. 

Des paused for a bit and then sighed sadly: 

\- Sometimes I hope your mother would be here...

Both Harry and Des bowed their heads. Beautiful and wise queen Anne was loved not only by her family but by the whole country. She was caring, sympathetic person, always helped to those in need and never stand cruelty and violence most alphas cannot live without. She was one of the most important reasons England became so prosperous and powerful country in the last twenty years. And then she was gone... Time stopped for Des and his children, Harry and Gemma. Even now, ten years later, the pain was still strong.

\- Alright, kid, let's go. Let's find you a mate and hope little magic doesn't ruin it.

They asked the magic sphere to find the perfect mate for Harry not really hoping for anything, because come on, love is not the weather, you cannot predict it. But, surprisingly, it worked well. Louis Tomlinson stole Harry's heart and sanity and did not even know about it. 

The royal entourage was over the moon - finally, the prince alpha would be mated and be able to rule the country so his old father can retire to well-deserved rest. Everything seemed perfect. Except for one little detail - the Daleko refused to give their prince to England. 

****  
\- Mate, you've been staring at the ocean for an hour, is everything okay? - Zayn's voice penetrated Harry's thoughts, - We are almost there, in hour we will be able to invade Daleko's capital. Huh, stop worrying, you will have your omega prince today. 

-Can you believe this bag of shit will finally mate someone? Oh, I will be soooo drunk at their wedding! - Niall, as always, was shining with happiness.

Zayn and Niall were Harry' closest guardians and best friends. They were growing up together and are the only people in the world whom Harry trusts with his life. That's why it's okay for Niall, England's most famous tippler and rake, to call the prince "the bag if shit". And it was even not the worst Niall had called him! When they drink together, Niall can show such disrespect for the loyal prince, that Harry finds himself under the table laughing his ass out loud. It's Niall, his best friend, Irish lord and god of love and passion and sex, as he calls himself. Nobody really believes it, to be honest. More like the church boy, not the sex god. 

\- I'm not mated with him yet, shut up. And I'm not sure he would want to given that I'm going to invade his country and kidnap him... Such a terrible idea! Who came up with it?!

\- You, mate, it was your great idea - Zayn was still laughing, - Remember when you received the eighth rejection from Daleko's king saying he would never EVER give his son to you? The word "ever" was written in big red letters? That's when you decided to do it, after destroying half of the rooms in the palace.

\- Not half, just 14! - Harry made an unnecessary correction, - Hell, I'm literally going to capture my future wife and you find it extremely funny! What's wrong with you two?

\- Come on, not a big deal, I'm pretty sure that this Louis thing would be incredibly happy to mate with you. It's just his father, old crazy freak, doesn't want him to. Who in their mind would not let their kid to marry THE Harry Styles? 

\- Don't the me, Zayn. - Harry thought about his friend's words carefully. - Alright, maybe you're right? Anyway, to confirm it, we still need to fight Daleko's guardians. Did your spy find out where exactly the prince would be? 

\- Yes, Liam said the prince would be in the left wing of the palace, sleeping in his room. He doesn't feel well these days, Liam says, he was coughing a lot.

Harry felt like a big crowbar hit him in his ribs. 

\- What happened to Louis?! What doctors say? Do we have enough medicine in our ship? What if he could not be in the sea at his condition? And why the hell I learn about this just an hour before the... the... Fuck!

Harry was pacing the deck nervously. Zayn put his hand on Harry's shoulder to try and calm his friend a bit.

\- The reason is because if we told earlier you would cancel the whole operation. And this is not possible...

Niall interrupted:

\- Harry, Zayn's right. You need to mate, you need it badly. Your country needs it even more that you, mated alpha king, able to make wise decisions not based on alpha's rage or, worse, rut. You fucking need it, and if this means we have to bring the coughing omega on the ship then, hell, I'll do it!

Harry was on fire. News about his omega, okay, future omega, being ill was driving him crazy. 

But his friends are right, he needs it, and his country needs it. If only the Daleko's king was not so stupid and stubborn and gave the omega prince, oh, things would be so much easier for everybody. Harry gritted his teeth:

\- Alright, shout out for your men, we are invading this place! Everybody get ready for the fight!

Zayn and Niall stormed out to make final preparations before the fight, the ship became full of noises, guns clicking and shouts. Harry looked for the final time to the much more clear lines of the Daleko's land.

\- I'm coming Louis. You will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the Daleko's royal palace with little resistance from the capital's guardians. No surprise here, since the troops Harry took with him were very well armed and trained. Daleko's guardians, although brave and fearless, stood no chance before such mighty power. 

Niall and Zayn were always by Harry's side which irritated the prince beyond anything. 

\- For god's sake, Zayn, I'm not made of glass! - Harry screamed while knocking out two guardians twice his size at the same time, - You better watch you own back!

\- I just want to ensure you won't scare your precious omega with the blood running down from your body!

\- Shut up you two and help me with these nice guys!! - Niall was surrounded by the bunch of Daleko's soldiers and he really didn't have time for these two to have a nice chat about relationship goals, - I'm kinda struggling here, you dicks!

Harry and Zayn immediately ran to the Irish lord. It took three of them about half an hour to end 15 guardians. 

Time ran very fast and by the noon Harry's people reached the royal palace. Civilians moved aside in horror, remainders of guardians were not threatening anymore and suddenly Harry realized that this is it. He's going to meet the love of his life in mere minutes. It was a strange feeling: mixture of happiness and excitement together with the bitterness of the wrong thing he has to do to win this happiness. Damn, life is so hard regardless of whether you are a royal prince or a small peasant! Nobody is safe from making hard choices.

Harry, Niall and Zayn moved forward to the palace and were greeted by the tall man with brown hair and puppy eyes wearing Daleko's police uniform. Harry clenched the handle of his sword ready to attack but Zayn stopped him:

\- It's my spy, Harry, it's Liam Payne. He's the one to make this whole operation possible.

Liam approached three men and bowed before the royal prince.

\- Your majesty, it's a great pleasure to meet you.

\- Same thing, - Harry made an effort to be nice, - So, Liam, tell me where I can find the omega prince?

\- Follow me, your majesty. He is in his room sleeping. You probably know the prince was not feeling well past couple days...

\- Yes, I'm aware, - it was physically painful for Harry to even hear that his, well, again, future his, omega being hurt, - what doctors say? 

\- They don't know. All analysis are clear. Doctors tried different medicine but it's hard to cure a person when you don't know the disease. We all hope for the better though. The prince is really kind, everybody loves him here, - Liam barely stopped himself from saying that he hopes Harry would treat Louis right. Who was he to tell the alpha prince what to do? But then he really hoped Louis would not be hurt by the English prince. This little sunshine deserved only the best, Liam thought.

\- Well, we'll see what English doctors will manage to find. I will make them fix Louis, - the last sentence was so harsh, all three men beside Harry flinched. No doubt the prince will do everything to make the omega feel better.

After the short pause Zayn decided to push more pending matters:

\- How many guardians are near Louis' room? Do we need reinforcement? 

\- Oh, don't worry, I knocked them out as soon as I heard you arrived, - Liam answered with wide grin.

Harry was amazed. This Liam guy was definitely a good warrior, where did Zayn meet him? 

\- Liam? 

\- Yes, your majesty?

\- First of all, you may call me Harry, - the prince could not help but smile at the sight of Liam's jaw nearly hit the ground, - Lead us to the omega prince's room.

\- Yes, your maje... Harry, sorry, yes, er... Harry.

Liam practically ran forward to hide his embarrassment. Harry, Zayn and Niall followed him. In ten long minutes after marching through the endless halls of the Daleko's palace, deserted from any human beings, the four men stood in front of the heavy door. Near the door four lifeless bodies of guardians were placed in not very nice manner. Liam didn't lie, the guardians were not the problem anymore.

\- The prince's room, - Liam announced, however, it was unnecessary, since Harry already knew the door hides the most precious thing in the world. 

They say an alpha knows his omega by the smell. Well, Louis' smell was intoxicating for Harry, it became his most addictive drug in mere seconds. Suddenly, he forgot all his doubts and moral dilemmas. Pure animalistic instincts absorbed everything human that Harry possessed leaving an alpha furious and dangerous before his omega scent.

Zayn and Niall noticed the difference in their friend's behavior and looked at each other. 

\- We cannot let him there like this, - Niall whispered to Zayn while trying to draw the alpha's attention from the door, - He is dangerous, he could hurt this omega.

\- I know, - Zayn answered, - Damn, we didn't think this through!

After the brief moment of thinking Zayn continued:

\- Okay, this is what we do. You and Liam distract Harry and I take the omega and we go to the ship. But we should act really fast, okay?

\- Yeah, good idea, - Niall was literally risking his life right now trying not to let Harry near the door. 

The alpha didn't react to anything anymore and was a pure animal. Thankfully, Liam came to help and both of the men successfully made Harry step back from the door. Zayn didn't miss the opportunity and quickly sneaked in the room, shutting the door up. 

Harry made the unhuman sound watching other alpha going to his omega room. It was his omega, his! How dare this alpha come near what's his?! He should kill him, he should kill everybody here and take his omega, show the world the omega belongs to him, only to him. Harry saw red, blind rage boiled in his veins together with the dangerous desire of blood and murder and the omega touch. 

That was the moment Niall really frightened. He knew what Harry was capable of when in rage and right now both Niall's and Liam's lives were in danger.

\- Tss, Harry, it's okay, it's okay, your omega is safe, Zayn won't hurt him. You just can't be near him right now, do you understand? It's new for you, to smell your omega, your future mate, and you may do some stupid things. Harry, do you hear me?

Niall prayed all the gods he knew for Harry to listen to him. His and Liam's energy was drawing to the end. "This is it, this is how I gonna die. Fuck, I'm too young, I've never tried avocados"- of course, the Irish lord would think about food when facing the death. 

But, somehow, Harry managed to understand Niall and pacified his struggling a little bit. Not so much of a relief actually for Liam and Niall, but at least their lives were now safe.

****

Louis heard noises and screams outside his room but the dull pain in his body didn't let him worry enough. Last four days were hell, he could not move without feeling nauseous, his head was heavy and even breathing was a difficult task. Louis never felt so helpless in his life, so pathetic and defendless. And now, with these distressful sounds from everywhere he began to panic. Has the palace been invaded? What happened to his family? The thoughts made his head spinning and the pain worsened. 

Louis heard the door opened and quiet steps approaching his bed. 

\- Who are you? - Louis was scared to see a stranger, raven-haired man standing in front of him. 

The man was covered in blood and dust, however he was not wounded. So the blood was not his. Louis gasped at the sudden realization and attempted to stand. Dumb. As soon as the omega moved his vision darkened and he practically fall into the intruder's arms.

\- Shh, don't be afraid, your majesty, I won't hurt you, okay? Just try not to move, I'll carry you, - with these words Zayn took the soft little prince bridal-style and stepped to the door.

\- No! Where are you taking me? Who are you?! Let me go, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! - Louis was panicking now. His headache was unbearable and he could vomit any second but he gathered all his strength and managed not to. 

Zayn flinched. The little prince looked very bad and had tears in his eyes. His weak attempts to break free sent anything but a pity to the man. Zayn felt really bad. It is so disgraceful of an alpha and soldier to hurt an omega, especially such weightless defendless creature like Louis, and Zayn hated himself. But he could not give up, no, this was not an option. There, outside this room, was Harry, his best friend whom be swore an oath of trust, Harry who is going to rule England and needed this omega as much as air. 

\- It's for my country, - Zayn hissed to himself and with new found confidence opened the door.

The brighter light hurt Louis' eyes. In his room all curtains were down so the light didn't worsen the pain. It took Louis some time to adjust to the new light and the new wave of pain caused by it. He was really surprised he hadn't fainted by this time.

****

Harry stopped struggling in Niall's and Liam's arms. The omega's smell became stronger but suddenly it was not an issue anymore. The delicate creature in Zayn's arms stole Harry's attention immediately. Louis was dressed in light blue night gown, with the sleeves too long that they covered the omega's hands completely, leaving little fingers barely moving. Warm wool socks were maybe two- three- times bigger than his feet and looked a bit ridiculous and unthinkably sexy. The omega had tears running down his pale cheeks, his light brown hair entangled and stuck out in different directions. 

Harry felt numb. Nothing existed anymore in the world, there was just him and the omega, little soft crying omega. Harry felt tears in his eyes too. Fuck, where these came from? He's never cried in his entire life...

Beautiful omega rubbed his eyes and tried to escape from his captor's arms. Useless. Harry dared to step forward. 

Then suddenly the omega opened his eyes and looked directly at the alpha. Those blue piercing eyes stared at Harry's soul, penetrated Harry's mind and heart altogether like two sharpest arrows causing strange pain. Beautiful sweet pain, making Harry addictive to it in mere seconds. Harry felt his sanity leaving him, his knees weakened and hands shivered. He wanted to touch this creature but his body didn't obey him anymore... What is this strange sensation? When the fuck has he become so freaking fucking shy?!

****

The man in front of Louis was intimidating. His face was unreadable and this scared Louis beyond anything. His clothes and posture signalized that he was an alpha, moreover, he was in command of the group of people surrounding Louis. 

What are they going to do to him? Will they hurt him? 

The man scared Louis, his eyes pierced directly into Louis' ones, studying. His clothes were covered in blood too, the sword hanging from the man's waist seemed heavy and threatening, curled hair were smeared with dirt and sweat. He was very tall and broad, undoubtedly strong. Everything about this man was absolutely terrifying.

In a small and, without a doubt, useless attempt to calm himself, Louis lowered his gaze to the floor. Something red caught his eye. Searching for the source of the red the omega looked around and stilled in pure horror. His guardians were lying on the floor, not breathing, their faces pale and the clothes red stained. Louis never saw dead people before and now he was looking at the four of them, people who swore to protect him till the last blood drop. Well, they did protect them to the last blood drop. And now Louis was all by himself, alone and looking at dead bodies of his guardians. 

Horror clouded omega's eyes, he felt his head become heavy and his body surrender to the strong arms of the man holding him. The last thing Louis thought about before loosing consciousness was: "Why there were tears in the alpha's eyes?".


	3. Chapter 3

Louis pulled the blankets to cover himself from the loud noises coming outside. He didn't dare to open his eyes knowing that the minute he does so the pain in his head will hit with the new wave and he most likely vomit. Louis thought about the nightmare he had about how he was taken from his bed by strange men, how he struggled to get free but it was useless, how he saw his guardians dead on the floor and blood everywhere... It was just a nightmare, Loud thought to himself, nothing of it really happened, you're okay, you're safe.

Noises became too much and Louis had to open his eyes to see the source of them. 

This was not his room. This was not his cozy, warm room with plush chairs and beige walls. Louis blinked couple of times trying to understand. And then it hit him. No, no-no-no-no-no, it was a nightmare, it was a nightmare, nothing happened, he was safe, safe... 

No, he wasn't. He was actually kidnapped, his guardians were actually killed and nothing of it was a dream. Louis felt panic raised up in him, making it impossible to breathe. He tried to stand but something prevented it. Louis looked at his feet. His left ankle was chained to the bed post. 

Sound of keys in the lock distracted Louis from trying to get free of the chain. He quickly put the blankets on and moved to the farthest corner of the bed with the chain tugging on his ankle.

The blonde haired man entered the room with the wide smile:

\- Good morning, your majesty, did you sleep well?

Louis didn't answer. The man wasn't looking intimidating in any way but still, he was a stranger, one who kidnapped Louis. The man, however, didn't wait for a response and continued his friendly monologue: 

\- I brought you the breakfast, nothing special, sorry... The kitchen on this ship kills me! No decent oven, how can somebody survive without an oven? It's still good, though, I cooked it myself, - the stranger was glistening with pride while putting before Louis a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs, ham, some fruits and hot tea.

Noticing Louis' confusion, the man laughed:

\- Don't worry, it's not poisoned. The crew had the same food, all of them are alive as you can hear. Here, look, - the blonde took the apple from the tray and took improperly large bite. How big is his mouth? - See? Alive and happy! Eat, your majesty. When you are finished, I'll take you to the bathroom.

With these words the man left the room and Louis was alone again. Despite the friendly tone of the man's speech he still was very scared. But the food looked nice and Louis was really hungry after all the shocking experience he had to endure. So, Louis ate the eggs, bit of a ham and fruits. When Louis was full, he put the tray down carefully and moved again to the farthest corner of the bed. 

The blonde man came three more times during the day, taking Louis to the bathroom and bringing him lunch and dinner. He also gave Louis some books to read and asked if Louis wanted anything else. All in all, he was very nice. "Doesn't look like I was kidnapped at all, more like a vacation on a ship" - Louis caught himself thinking at the end of the day. And only a cuff around his ankle reminded him that no, he was actually being held here by force, captive and uncertain of what his fate would be.

The next day was absolutely the same. Louis was treated with the highest respect and fed well. When he complained to the blonde man, Niall, as he introduced himself, about the headache Niall immediately brought him the herbal tea to relieve the pain and looked very worried about the fact that Louis was in pain. 

Niall was his only visitor. Nobody else came to his room for these two days. That's why Louis was surprised to wake up the next morning and see the strange man sitting beside his bed. Noticing that Louis woke up the man smiled and handed him the tray with breakfast.

\- Good morning, your majesty.

Louis recognized this man as the leader of the group that kidnapped him, the tall and intimidating alpha. He was scary even now, all smiling, without blood stains and the big sword. His curls were carefully brushed, the shirt was perfectly ironed and buttoned to the chest revealing strong muscles underneath and lots of tattoos. If the circumstances were different Louis would thought that the man was trying to impress him. 

Louis cautiously took the food and began nipping at the piece of bread. He suddenly lost his appetite with the presence of the scary alpha.

\- Are you afraid of me, your majesty? - there was a hint of sadness in the alpha's voice.

"Why would I, you just kidnapped me and killed my guardians" - Louis suppressed the sassy comment and just shrugged instead. It's not the place to show your attitude while being chained to the bed on a strange ship. 

The alpha looked at Louis carefully. His gaze was heavy and Louis wanted to pull the blankets on and curl himself in a small ball.

\- My name is Harry, your majesty, Harry Styles. I am the captain of this ship.

Again, Louis just shrugged. Harry sighed and continued:

\- Do you know why you were being brought here, your majesty?

-Yes, it's crystal clear to me.

Harry looked intrigued.

\- Why then, your majesty?

\- You are pirates. You decided to kidnap a royal prince and demand a ransom from my father.

Louis was pleased to see Harry's eyebrows flew up and his jaw dropped. Stupid pirates, think they are the cleverest ones. Harry chuckled and took Louis chin in two fingers so the omega looked directly in his eyes.

\- Have you ever heard of Styles family?

\- Never.

\- Then why do you think we are pirates?

\- Who else would live on a ship and kidnap people? - Louis snapped. Now very clever considering he is captive and at the mercy of the most intimidating man he'd ever seen. 

Harry let it slide though. He let go of Louis' chin and lied back on the chair with the contemplative look. 

\- I'm really sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances, your majesty. I swear if there was a possibility for us not to kidnap you I would catch it immediately. But your father made it unbelievably hard for both of us.

Louis didn't understand at all what Harry was talking about but he couldn't let this man to accuse his father in anything.

\- You don't know my father! He is a good person, he loves me and would never hurt me like you did! - Louis screamed at the alpha not even thinking of the possible consequences of such outburst, - I hate you so much! Bring me back to home, you, disgusting piece of pirate!

Harry clenched his fists.

\- You don't know anything, your majesty. Just think about it, think about why would pirates treat you with such respect, feed you with the best food available and never touch you. Think about it, your majesty.

And with these words Harry left the room.

****

Louis spent the whole afternoon thinking about what Harry said. When Niall came to bring him lunch, Louis cleared his throat.

\- Um, Niall?

\- Yes, your majesty? Is it your head again? Don't worry, I'll bring you the medicine in a minute...

\- No, actually, my headache has gone, I guess your tea helped me a lot. Thank you, Niall.

\- Oh, it's nothing, your majesty. I'm so glad you're not suffering from pain anymore. 

Louis was quite surprised with the sincerity of Niall's words. What pirate would care about his victim's well-being? But then... Why do they need Louis?

\- I wanted to ask you, Niall, - Louis paused bracing himself, - Why did you kidnap me?

Louis saw haw Niall face fell.

\- Oh... Look, your majesty, you better ask Harry about that. He banned everyone on this ship to talk to you about that. 

\- But don't worry, - Niall hurried to calm the omega down, - We won't hurt you, never. Moreover, everyone on this ship will give their life to protect you. Your safety is the most important thing to everyone here, including Harry.

Louis didn't know what to think. Was it some cruel joke, to kidnap a poor omega and then make fun of him? Why these people talk to him like that?

Why? Niall, if you have any pity for me, please, tell me why I'm here?

The blonde man just shook his head and moved towards the door. Louis felt tears in his eyes. Does Niall remain silent because Louis' fate on this ship is awful and he just doesn't want to scare the poor omega?

\- Niall, please, don't leave, tell me, what does Harry plan to do to me? Please, tell me, I'm begging you! Please!

But Niall already left the omega alone. Louis began panicking, tears ran his face and he started choking. Suddenly, the headache was back and the light cut Louis' eyes causing terrible pain. The poor omega curled under the blankets sobbing but nothing helped. The pain was inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was a shivering mess under the blankets, sobbing quietly between ragged breaths. He was scared and completely alone and this made him panic a lot more. Uncertainty scared the omega. What do these people want? Ransom? His father would pay any money, Louis was sure, but this doesn't prevent his captions do hurt him.

With every breath Louis took, the new wave of pain bursted in his head. Suddenly the soothing sent of an alpha penetrated his feelings. Strong dominating hands covered his and it was so calming. Familiar raspy voice murmured quietly to his ears:

\- Shh, baby, it's okay, you're safe. Nobody will never ever hurt, okay? You have my word. L... Your majesty? Can you hear me?

Louis felt his headache fading off. Strange, his body was never hurt near this alpha, as if he possessed some pheromones that can cure any disease of the omega. Louis fought off the thoughts about this alpha's smell though. It's just a coincidence nothing more.

While recovering from the panic attack Louis noticed that the alpha still had his hands on Louis' body and was looking at his face worryingly.

\- Are you okay? Niall said you were deeply upset with something.

-Yes, - Louis looked alpha directly in the eye, headache completely gone, - Why am I here?

Harry sighed.

\- Your majesty, it's complicated...

\- I'm smart.

Louis felt irritation building up in his veins. For god's sake, he at least deserves to know his fate and what these barbarian pirates are going to do to him! 

After the long moment of hesitation, Harry cleared his throat:

\- Well... Remember how you said we're pirates and want a ransom from your father? 

Louis nodded.

\- You were wrong. First of all, we are not pirates.

\- Who are you then?

Harry stood up from the bed where he was holding Louis and took his sword from the chair beside him. Although very scared Louis tried not to show it. He was taught to accept death with dignity as every royal should. Harry didn't try to kill him though. Instead he showed Louis the handle of the sword.

\- You said you're smart. Then you should know what this emblem means.

Louis looked closely. And closely. And more closely. And then...

\- Oh my God! 

Harry chuckled involuntary. The omega was very cute when in shock. Louis covered his mouth with his hand.

\- The king of England...

\- Not yet, your majesty. Still prince but this will change very soon. 

Louis raised his eyes to Harry's face.

But I don't understand. Why do you need me? Daleko has nothing that England doesn't have, why would you need me?

\- Wrong again, your majesty. Daleko has one thing, one very precious unique thing that England doesn't have. Well, didn't have. Until now.

\- What is it?

Louis' innocence was killing Harry. "The most beautiful death in the world", - Harry thought. This omega drove him crazy, those big blue eyes did things to his heart and... Um... some other parts of his anatomy that no words can describe. 

Harry smirked.

\- You are smart enough to guess, your majesty.

Louis looked around him. He was in the big comfortable room, no doubt the captain's one. He was treated with nothing but respect these past couple days although clearly being held captive. And Harry is the prince of England. And alpha. And he looks at Louis this strange way as if... 

Realization hit Louis painfully in the ribs.

\- No.

Harry moved closer to Louis to try and soothe the shock. He gently took the omega's hands, so small and soft, and squeezed them lightly with his own large palms.

\- Louis...

\- No, it's not right! You can't just capture the omega you like, it's unacceptable! You should ask my father first! And then me! That's how it works in civilized world! 

Louis felt tears in his eyes. He was kidnapped to become someone's property, someone's whore, the body to play and that's it. That's his destiny.

\- You don't understand, Louis...

\- It's your majesty for you, stupid caveman!

Louis broke free from the alpha's embrace and moved as far as the chain would let him. Harry's fists clenched but he didn't let himself show any rage that boiled in his veins. The omega was frightened enough already.

\- Your majesty, I asked your father eight times and he rejected me without any explanation. I was desperate because you're the only omega, the only person in the world who makes me feel something deeply. The moment I saw you I knew I was a lost case. I fell in love the second I saw you and since then I can't sleep, eat or even breath... Every moment of my life I think about you. Louis, I love you.

The words flew out of Harry's mouth before he could think. That was different. He never thought he would be able to tell these words to anyone and here he is making heated speech about love. This omega certainly does things to him.

Louis, however, was not persuaded:

-No, you don't. If you were you wouldn't kidnap me, you wouldn't chain me to the bed like a slave!

\- I'm sorry. It's just.. You're my mate, Louis, I feel it with every bone, don't you feel it? I'm sorry for kidnapping you and I swear to god, if there were any other way to get you, to make you mine I would do it. But it was my only option. 

Louis was silent for a moment and Harry thought it's a good sign. He remembered Zayn's words: "Really, everyone would be extremely happy to mate with the Harry Styles himself. Every omega dreams about it!". This omega will be his, no doubt. Harry leaned closer to Louis and whispered in his ear trying to tickle the sensitive area with his hot breath:

\- My love, I would unchain you if you promise not to do any stupid things. This ship is quite dangerous for the unprepared person and I don't want you to hurt yourself by trying to escape. Do you promise, my love?

Louis didn't move, his face was blank. Then after a long pause Louis raised his burning eyes to look at the alpha:

\- No, I don't promise you that. The moment you unchain me, I will run, I will jump in the water, I will do absolutely anything to escape. And I will fight till the end. Listen to me, you, bloody pirate, because I'm dead serious right now. I will better die than mate with you, Harry Styles!

Louis was scared to death. This alpha could beat him, rape him, do anything he wanted to him. But in no case Louis would show his fear, no, if he is to endure this pain and humiliation, he would do it with dignity. He will never let an alpha break him. And he will never belong to this alpha.

Harry's expression was unreadable. He stood from the bed and gripped the handle of his sword.

"That's it", - Louis thought, - "this is my end". The omega closed his eyes and braced himself for the deadly blow. But nothing happened. Louis heard heavy steps and then the door was shut. He was alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will become better I promise

Harry was pulling the seventeenth rope connected to the sail, the job usually made by at least five strong sailors, when Liam found him.

\- Um, Harry? Sorry to bother you from... from... whatever you're doing, I just wanted to check on you after what happened between you and the prince.

\- Oh, so everybody already knows? That my future wife prefers to die then mating with me? Awesome... - Sarcasm was literally pouring from Harry.

-.Yes, I mean, he was talking pretty loudly and the gossips fly fast. Anyway, it's none of my business, of course... But I just wanted to ask what you're going to do now?

Harry stopped pulling. He was stack of bones. Unfortunately, grueling physical activities didn't calm him as they happened to do previously. Harry wasn't even surprised. He could destroy one hundred rocks and still think about Louis' stinging words. This omega was a torture.

\- What can I do, Liam? He hates me. I can't force him to mate with me and bear my children, it would be a pure disaster for everyone.

Harry was silent for a moment then continued:

-I will turn the ship and bring him back to Daleko. It seems right.

\- But what about you? He is your omega, you know it.You gone mad from just his smell before, it's obvious you are attached to him by heart.

\- You think I don't know it?! Fuck, when he was screaming at me back then, it physically hurt! Like my heart was ripped off from my body or even worse! And then he said that he would die and I just... lost it. The pure thought of him dying is sending me to hell. 

Fuck, these tears again. Harry turned from Liam to hide his weakness.

-Louis' happiness is more important than mine. If he doesn't want me then I'll obey. I'll obey his every wish, - the Alpha's voice was trembling. 

Liam was surprised to hear such sad things from the mighty prince. Seems like the omega broke him with just his words. 

\- Harry, you know, I spent last couple of months with the prince and know him a little bit more than you. And from this perspective I think I'm allowed to give you advice. How to put it... Well...

Liam lingered. He tried to find the right words to not to show any disrespect for Harry or the little prince. Harry grew impatient eventually:

\- Oh, spit it already!

Liam rushed to obey:

\- You see, the time I spent in Daleko the prince didn't look particularly happy. It's like his father didn't pay him enough attention and this was breaking the prince's heart. The prince loves his family more than everything but this is not.. how to say it... mutual, I guess? They never took him to family trips, rarely allowed him to have dinner with them and practically never talked to him. He was always by himself. Especially the king, he never, during the whole time I lived in Daleko's palace, ever spoke to the prince. So, I guess, bringing the prince back wouldn't make him so happy. 

Liam paused and then continued with fire in his voice:

\- Harry, I know it's not my business but please let me give you this advice. Please do not bring the prince back! I have a bad feeling about it.

Harry was in shock. His little harmless omega was hurt by his own family?! Why on Earth would somebody want to ignore this pure little boy, so kind and soft? 

\- Why, Liam? Why did they do it?

\- I don't know, Harry, I wish I did but I have no idea.

Both men were silent deep in their thoughts. After the long moment of consideration Harry proclaimed:

\- You're right, Liam. I won't bring Louis back, never in my life.

\- May I ask, what are you going to do? - Liam was a bit worried at Harry's sudden confidence. What if he's going to do some stupid things, like hurt the omega? Liam understood that logically this is impossible for someone so deep in love as Harry but still... Louis was too precious. 

\- I'll win his heart. No matter how much time this will take I'll do everything possible and impossible to make my omega love me. 

\- Even if it takes you years? 

\- Even if it takes my life.

\- But... You have to mate to become a king. What if Louis never wants to share a bed with you and bear your children? 

\- Then I'll never become a king. 

Harry was shockingly calm for the person ready to reject the throne for the omega who may not even want to put up with him.

Liam gasped at this:

\- I guess we will have to try really hard then to help you win the prince. Because I, personally, really want my country to have a king in the future.

Liam was irritated with himself. Niall and Zayn will be fucking over the moon to learn he just convinced the king's heir not to take the throne. Great spy, but he still sucked in everything relationship-related. His mom was right, he will never get married.

****

Louis didn't sleep well that night. Being constantly in the bed for such a young boy was a pure torment. So that's why he happily squealed when Niall entered his room in the morning. 

\- Niall, please, my legs start to hurt, let me out of this bed. Please, please, unchain me, - Louis begged the blonde.

Niall was unsure.

\- Your majesty, only Harry can decide if you can be unchained. I'll ask him, okay?

Louis huffed with irritation:

\- As if this stupid gorilla will let me.

Surprise, surprise, this stupid gorilla let him out of the bed.

****

\- I have only one condition, your majesty. 

Louis shrugged. Harry let it slide and continued:

\- I will always be by your side. The moment you move away from me more than one step I'll take you here and chain you again. Is this clear?

\- Crystal.

Harry sit on the bed and reached for Louis' ankle. The omega's first reaction was to flinch away from the scary alpha. 

\- Shh, it's okay, your majesty. Remember, I will never hurt you.

Gently Harry took Louis' thin fragile ankle in his hand and unlock the cuff. Not unwrapping hands from the delicate limb the alpha repeated:

\- No running away, your majesty, is this clear? Besides, there is nowhere to go anyway, we are surrounded by the ocean. And if you run you may hurt yourself. Both of us don't want this.

He was awaiting some sassy comment from the omega as usual, but Louis whispered softly: 

\- Okay. I won't run, alpha.

Harry felt his eyebrows escaping his forehead. Where the hell did this come from? Fifteen minutes ago he was a stinky caveman and now look! Pure obedience! 

\- Err, hmm, yeah, hm, okay, I mean... Yeah, - Harry was bright red. This omega drove him crazy, - Let's go, - Harry practically flew from the bed to hide his embarrassment, hit his toe on the way to the door, cursed and nearly fell down. 

Shrill giggles came from the corner where Louis was. "Great, made myself a total fool in front of the love of my life", - Harry thought moodily. 

Louis marched gracefully past him to the exit. 

\- All the alphas are the same. Bat eyelashes in front of them and they'll loose their mind.

Harry gritted his teeth. Somehow he realized that it'll be easier to conquer the whole world than to make this omega submit to him. And this just made him fall in love more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape in this chapter

Louis didn't plan to escape while being on the ship but it was good to meet the crew, people who participated in his kidnapping. He should know his enemies in the face.

Harry was by Louis' side the entire time, not daring to touch, but staring, even gloating the beautiful omega with his eyes. Louis wanted to hate this gaze, but failed miserably. It was flattering to know that such powerful and strong alpha desires him. However, even if Louis liked it he tried his best not to show it. This won't give the alpha false expectations. Never in his life Louis is going to mate with the person who treated him so badly. 

Speaking of bad people, during the walk Louis had the perfect opportunity to learn that Liam was a traitor. The man stood in front of Louis, his big puppy eyes were lowered down in shame. The omega didn't say a word, just walked silently past him, but inside he boiled with anger. "Pathetic, disgusting traitor! Haw could he! My family trusted him and what he did in return? Betrayed us!" - Louis thought to himself with sadness. 

He also recognized Zayn.

\- What a pleasure to finally being able to meet the man who took the helpless omega from his home against his will, - Louis hissed sarcastically. 

Zayn didn't look as someone who could swallow such disrespect from anyone, let alone the captive omega, but he kept silent. Louis thought he even saw guilt in the man's eyes but decided against it. This type of people doesn't have tenderness to feel guilty.

Other members of crew looked at the omega curiously and, strangely, with admiration. Louis sought any explanation of their surprising behavior, but no one was careless enough to provide it. "Maybe they've never seen a Royal omega before", - Louis shrugged. Anyway, if these people are going to guard him when they reach England, he was fucked. None of them looked weak or stupid enough so the omega could ran away. 

****

Two boring ordinary days later they reached the land. During these two days Louis didn't see Harry, not like he wanted to anyway.

Louis was accompanied by four ("Fucking four! What do they see me, a beast? I wouldn't be able to cope with even one!") guardians on the road to the Royal palace. Harry, again, chose not to catch Louis' eye and followed the carriage on his horse. 

In the capital they were greeted by a mass of overly excited people. The citizens were extremely happy to meet the future mate of their prince, they chanted Louis' name, threw flowers and ribbons at the carriage. The whole city got out to meet the Royal omega. 

Louis was shocked. All these people seemed so happy, they thought he and Harry were going to marry and give the country new heir. Oh, how they will be disappointed, poor people! Louis felt bad for them and for himself. 

At the palace, the king Des himself went out to meet the omega. He greeted Louis respectfully but apart from that didn't say much to him. "Just like my father", - the omega thought.

\- Welcome to the family, Louis, - the king said looking Louis directly in the eye, - I know you're here not by your will, but we all, every single one of us, - at these words Des glared at his entourage, - will make everything possible so you will love your new home.

\- With all the respect, you majesty king Des, I don't think so, - Louis answered bravely.

The nervous whisper flew around the raws of king's noblemen. How dare this outlandish omega speak to the king like this! His alpha should punish him immediately! The king stared back at Louis not quite believing what he just heard. The pause stared to become very awkward. 

At this point Harry had enough. He gently took Louis' hand and started to lead him outside the hall. 

\- If you let us, your majesty, Louis and I are very tired from the road and would like to rest a bit.

Des squinted. 

\- Of course, my son. But not too long, we need to discuss the wedding details. Your sister promised to visit with her husband. Such an important occasion happens once in the lifetime, no wonder she wants to see your wedding with her own eyes.

Louis wanted to vomit. They were talking about his wedding like it's a routine and he was not even here. Nobody even asked him if he wants to marry Harry. He won't marry this alpha, never!

\- Again, with all the respect, your majesty king Des...- Louis started but was quickly interrupted by Harry:

\- Enough! We're going to rest, Louis.

If Louis wanted to argue he physically couldn't as four pairs of strong hands gently picked him up and moved away from the King's presence. Noblemen watched approvingly: obviously, the alpha prince is going to punish the stubborn omega!

****

\- Take your paws away from me! - Louis screamed while trying to break free from the steel grip of his guardians. - Don't touch me! It hurts!

Harry's intimidating growl sounded like a thunder in the empty hallway:

\- Let him go, now! 

The guardians let out the omega obediently.

\- From now on, if any of you dare to hurt him I will personally execute you! Is this understood?! - Harry screamed at his men.

-Yes, your majesty, it's understood.

\- Great. Now leave us alone.

Guardians practically ran away. Nobody wanted to face the angry Harry. It could be a death experience. 

Louis and Harry were left alone in the empty hallway now.

\- My love, let me take you to your room, - Harry extended his hand so the omega could take it. 

Louis whispered, still scared from the scene he just witnessed:

\- I don't want to.

\- Well, either you come with me willingly or I would take you by force. And in this case there will be no excuses for me not to punish you.

\- What?! No, you can't... 

What will this alpha do to him? 

\- Considering I'm your future mate I have all the rights to discipline my omega. To be honest, those trenchermen in the hall really hoped I would punish you for your rude behavior towards my father.

Louis gasped. Harry noticed how scared his omega become and hurried to calm him down:

\- Shh, my love, don't be scared I won't do this to you. I understand all of this is new to you so I won't push you further. But if you continue with this rude behavior I will have to punish you eventually...

Harry gently took Louis' chin so the pale omega looked at him.

\- My love, I will never hurt you. But as your alpha, this is my duty to correct you when you're being wrong. Do you understand?

Tears burnt the omega's eyes. But no, he won't cry in front of his captor, it will just show his weakness.

\- Yes, Harry, I understand.

"It's better to make him think I want to cooperate. In this case it will be easier to ran away", - Louis thought. 

\- That's great! Now, let me show you your room.

Louis accepted Harry's arm and let him lead. 

What Harry called the room was, in fact, the whole wing designated for the omega. There were bedroom, bathroom, anteroom, wardrobe room and six other rooms Louis didn't even bothered to remember. At his disposal were also the whole team of servants, including maids, chef, valet and handymen.

The wardrobe had excessive amount of very expensive clothes, jewelry, different furs and so much more.

\- But.. Harry, it's too much! I don't need about half of it! Is this... Is this a golden statue of a swan?! Why on earth do I need a golden statue of anything?

Harry smirked obviously very happy with himself:

\- Only the best for my little omega.

Louis wanted to hit him. Seriously, how this ridiculous amount of arrogance can fill one man?

\- Please, feel yourself like home. It is actually your new home, - Harry told the omega, - I should go talk to my father and do some work in my office but I'll accompany you in the dinner, okay? It will be great opportunity to know each other better. Now rest, my love. You had a very tough day.

With these words Harry left the omega to himself and the swan statue. Louis decided to call it Gerry, you know, so he wouldn't feel alone in this ridiculously large premises.

\- Alright, Gerry, let's start working. Harry must be really stupid if he thinks I'll stay here till the dinner.

****

Three hours later Louis was panting with sweat running from his forehead but was very happy with himself. He managed to make a decent long rope out of all sheets and rags he could find in his rooms. This rope would be useful to get down from the window. Louis already noticed that there were no guardians under his windows and was extremely happy with this fact.

He threw the rope over the windowsill and tied the other end to the bed post. Carefully, Louis took the rope and started to come down from the window. He was on the fifth floor and the height freaked the shit out of him. But better die from falling than mating with this arrogant spoiled alpha, he decided.

Eventually Louis managed to get to the ground. The moment his leg felt the hard surface he was over the moon. Freedom! The omega let himself breathe for two minutes and then started to run. He ran fast, faster than ever in his life. The plan was simple: reach the sea port, pay to get on the ship to Daleko and not uncover himself in the process. He didn't have any money but was sure that some jewelry he took with himself would be enough to buy a place on the boat. Simple and genius, right?

Wrong.

When the night fell down on the city Louis found himself in some park shivering from cold and nearly falling down from the tiredness. He also was very hungry but going to the main streets to get some food was impossible. He could reveal himself and get caught by Royal guardians. No doubt the whole capital troops led by Harry are searching for him right now. No, he can't make this mistake.

Louis sit on the bench and tried to warm up a bit. It was very dark and silent. Only some late bird still was singing. The omega wanted to cry. Here he is, completely alone, in the strange land, scared and cold. Nobody going to save him. He was all by himself right now.

Suddenly he heard a crunch. Somebody was here.

\- Well, well, look at it. Pretty little omega and all alone. Unacceptable, - Louis saw a group of men surrounded him.

\- What are you doing here at such late hour, kitten? - the leader of the group asked smirking, - Looking for a company, huh?

\- N-no, I just got lost, I'm n-not looking for anything, s-sorry, - the poor omega was scared to death, - I'm really sorry for disturbing you, I'll go away, sorry.

Louis tried to ran but one of the men caught him and yanked.

\- Not so fast, dear. First of all, we're going to have some fun.

The man' hands started to wander on Louis' body, climbed under the shirt and pinched painfully to the omega's hip. Louis screamed from pain and suddenly the hand was over his mouth blocking any sounds.

\- Be quiet! You don't want to make us angry, it would be very stupid of you, - the other man laughed.

"This is it", - the poor omega thought, - "this is how I'm gonna die. Alone, scared and raped. Nobody gonna save me. I just don't deserve happiness, I guess".

He felt his clothes being taken away. Somebody put him on the ground, someone's hands spread his legs roughly. He stopped struggling. What's the point, really? Nobody cares about him anyway, nobody loves him, even his family doesn't want to know him. They never hugged him, never let him play with his siblings. Even his birthdays he spent alone, Mom and Dad didn't come to even kiss him, not even talking about birthday parties and presents. Nobody needs him, and nobody going to regret about his death.

Loud voice interrupted Louis' sorrow thoughts. 

\- Step out from him, now! 

It was Harry. How the hell did he find him?

\- I'm counting to three and then I will personally snap your necks, motherfuckers! Leave the omega alone!

It was scary to see Harry like that, fire in his eyes, fists gripping the sword. He was with his men, Zayn, Niall and Liam by his side, looking dreadful. No one in their mind would want to fight these alphas. 

Luckily, Louis' abusers were rational men. They stepped out from the omega. Niall immediately ran towards the poor boy and took him into his arms. Louis was half naked at this point but he didn't even bring himself to care. The whole situation was too much for him. He saw Harry approaching the one of his abusers and pierced him with his sword. 

\- This is what going to happen with anyone who decides to hurt my omega!

This was the last thing Louis remembers before everything became dark. He didn't feel the careful hands wrap him in the blanket, didn't hear soothing murmurs to his ear and didn't see Harry's tears running miserly from the alpha's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was watching the omega's face closely. He was curled in the small ball under the blankets so only his head and a tiny little hand were not hidden by the cover. Pure angel.

But still Harry was mad as fuck. How could Louis be so stupid to ran away absolutely alone to the city full of dangerous places and people? This was unacceptable. The omega should learn to think about his own safety. Harry can't always be near to protect him. 

Harry hated himself for what he's going to do but, really, he didn't have much choice. 

Louis stirred under the blankets. Slowly he blinked a few times to wake up properly. His gaze was unfocused for a couple of moments. This allowed Harry to collect himself and put on a strict expression on his face. Finally, Louis was awake enough to understand his surroundings. 

He saw the alpha and his eyes widened in horror:

\- Harry, look, I'm so sorry...

\- Shut up.

Harry stood up and crossed his arms on his chest.

\- Do you understand how stupid this was?! You could be hurt or killed, damn it! And what if, - Harry couldn't bring himself to even think about it, - what if we didn't find you in time? Do you understand what could have happened?!

Louis blinked few tears away. 

\- Please, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it...

\- Of course you didn't, you didn't think at all!!! Irresponsible little kid, that's who you are! 

Louis was sobbing at these words, which was breaking Harry's heart. But no, he can't back up, this was not an option. It's his duty as an alpha to protect his omega even if it means he should sometimes be harsh to him.

\- What you did was dangerous and very stupid, Louis. You put yourself in danger and this is unacceptable behavior, - Harry moved closer to an omega so he could see every little feature on his beautiful face. He spoke softly, - Louis, please, try to understand, your safety is the most important thing to me and I will do everything to protect you. But this doesn't mean you can ignore basic self-preservation rules, okay? 

\- I... I won't do this again, Harry, - Louis whispered between sobs.

\- Do you mean it this time?

\- Yes.

"Great, at least we established something", Harry thought with some kind of relief. It wasn't over though. He still should make sure that the omega learned his lesson. 

\- Louis, I'm afraid I should punish you.

Louis tensed at these words, his eyes flew to Harry's face trying to find out if the alpha's serious. 

\- What?

\- You should learn that your reckless behavior will trigger consequences. 

\- But..., - Louis was searching for right words and seemingly couldn't find them. So, instead, he moved as far away from Harry as possible and pulled the blankets on himself. 

Harry's heart ached at the fear in his omega's eyes. He sighed and spoke gently not to scare the omega more:

\- Louis, what do I always tell you? 

\- Th-That you won't hurt me.

\- That's right. And I'm the kind of man who sticks to his promises. I won't hit you. 

He was relieved to see the omega relaxed a bit at these words. Harry continued:

\- You will be put in the tower and remain there until I decide you served your punishment. Does this sound fair?

\- You are going to put me in a cage? - There was sadness mixed with humility in Louis' voice stinging viciously at whatever left of Harry's sanity. 

The alpha gone mad at these words. He rubbed his forehead in some attempt to calm himself but it didn't work.

\- For god's sake, Louis, do you really think I'm capable of such things? Put a fragile omega in the cold and raw cell? What on earth did I do to deserve such an ungrateful opinion from you?!

Harry slammed his fist on the wall. Why this omega thinks so poorly of him? He heard Louis whimper in the bed and rushed to assure him:

\- No, baby, I won't put you in a cage. You will stay in a room specifically designed for the most respected and valuable captives. Nothing bad will happen to you in there, I promise. 

Louis was silent for a couple of minutes considering Harry' words. Finally he said blankly:

\- Okay. I guess I don't have much of a choice really.

****

The room was cozy and warm. Only metal bars on the window reminded that this was actually a tower room where Louis would be held. 

Harry was by Louis' side during the whole walk to the tower and only now he hesitantly let go of Louis' lower back so the omega could explore his new place. 

\- Nothing fancy as you can see. But it is heated and clean. Maids will come every day and tidy up. Also I made an appointment with the Royal doctor, don't freak out when he comes to check you. That's probably all. Do you have any questions?

Louis didn't answer. He didn't say a word for an hour, since he was forced to agree on living in the tower. This broke Harry's heart but he tried not to show any signs of grief. He should remain strong for his omega.

\- Alright then. I'll come check on you tomorrow. Servants will get you meals, also if you want anything just ask them. You aren't allowed to exit the room, not like you'll be able to do it but still... And don't do anything stupid, Louis, I mean it. This whole thing is to teach you about safety, so don't make it worse for yourself.

Louis didn't make a sound and continued to stare at the floor. Harry sighed. That's not how he imagined his relationship with the omega would be. 

\- I'm so sorry to do this to you, Louis. But that's for your own good. I really hope you can understand it. 

Still no answer from the omega. 

\- I love you, Louis.

And with these words Harry exited the room and locked the door after him.

****

Louis waited for two minutes to ensure the alpha left and only then allowed himself to relax a bit. He looked around the room. It looked a lot like his old room back in Daleko. Small, with bars on the window and the door locked from the outside.

"Funny", Louis thought, "Turns out I was just the same prisoner at home as I'm treated here. My father treated me like a prisoner. Now it makes sense".

Louis finally realized everything. His family locked him up he wouldn't try to reach them. He was and never will be loved by anyone. It's okay, not all people deserve to be loved. Doesn't matter what Harry says, he just wants to breed the omega and to have heirs. That's all that Louis is needed for, just a body to use. This is his life, being a toy for his alpha to play and use. His family knew it and that's why didn't want to deal with him. 

"They were disgusted by me", - realization hits Louis. His little heart ached at the thought. So much to bear for such a tiny fragile omega. Louis felt his legs gave away and he tumbled on the floor. 

"Idiot! What else are you useful for? Just an incubator for pups, nothing else! You don't deserve love and happiness, no, it's for good omegas, not for you! You are a bad omega, the worst of them all!", - Louis reproved himself while lying on the floor, - "You don't even deserve a bed now, just stay on the floor like a pathetic omega should".

****

\- How's he? - Harry asked the doctor who just got back from Louis' appointment in the morning. 

\- Oh, your majesty, the prince doesn't feel very good. He cried all the time and stopped only when I gave him sedatives to make him sleep. He was on the floor when I entered the room and refused to come to the bed. Me and my assistant had to physically take him and put on the bed. He also refused to eat anything.

Every doctor's word felt like a whip. Harry turned to the window so the doctor didn't see him trembling. 

\- Why is he like that? 

\- I don't know, your majesty. We checked him for any damages bit his body is healthy. It seems like all the problems are in his mind. Medicine is powerless here. We can't climb up to his brain, your majesty.

\- I understand.

Harry didn't understand anything. Was this because of the assault Louis suffered lately in the park? Harry didn't know. But he definitely knew one thing - it's his duty to make the omega feel better or, if nothing helps, to suffer with him. He can't keep out from this. He left the doctor still rambling about some medical stuff and rushed to the tower.

When Harry entered Louis' room he was greeted by quiet sobs from the bed. The omega looked so thin and weightless. His face was pale, eyes red and cheeks shined from tears. He was shivering despite the fact he was covered in two heavy blankets. 

Harry spoke quietly:

\- Louis, baby, what's wrong? Are you crying because of this room? Just tell me, love, just say a word and I take you away from here. I'm so sorry, I had to think better before putting you here. 

After not hearing anything in response from the omega, Harry continued:

\- Louis, please, tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll make it better. I can't read your mind, baby, so please, please, let me know what bothers you, - Harry nearly begged which he hadn't never done in his life. But with Louis he experienced a lot of things he never did before so this was okay.

\- Louis, I love you and it breaks my heart to see you like that. Please, talk to me...

\- Don't say that.

Harry frowned:

\- Don't say what, baby?

Louis curled more into himself which was nearly impossible but he was so tiny he somehow managed it. He then whispered nearly inaudible:

\- Don't say you love me. Really, you shouldn't lie to me to make me want to mate with you. I understand this is my purpose in life so no need for making me believe in this nonsense.

\- What? Louis, what are you talking about? Of course I love you, I would never lie to you about a thing like this. And why would I lie anyway? 

\- I don't know, so I wouldn't struggle much when you take me and breed me?

\- Shut up! 

Harry was losing his mind. The way the omega was talking made him want to kill somebody, chop his own hand or do some other mad thing just to gain a little reason. 

Louis cried stronger at the yell from the alpha and hiccuped between the sobs:

\- No, Harry, I understand, I don't deserve love. Nobody ever loved me, so why would you?

Harry couldn't withhold himself from screaming:

\- Baby, I love you more than anything, I'll die for you! What makes you think you don't deserve being loved?!

\- Even Mom and Dad didn't love me so why would you? You know me just for couple of days... Clearly, all you want from me is just a body to carry your pups. I understand that, alpha, I'm no good for anything else and I will do whatever you want from me just... Just don't let me believe you actually care for me because it hurts so much. It will hurt so much more to find it out later then now, so I ask you, please, please, don't make me believe you love me. 

Louis was pleading with tears in his eyes and Harry couldn't take it. He lied down next to Louis and took the shivering omega in his arms. Even that they were separated by two layers of blankets Harry could sense that omega seemingly relaxed under his touch. He leaned closer and whispered to Louis' ear:

\- Louis, I don't know how your parents treated you but I promise, here you're loved and worshipped in every possible way. I love you and I mean it. If I needed some omega just to carry my children, would I risk my and my friends' lives to bring you here? Think about it. Would I kill for you as I did with those scums who tried to rape you? Would I bother? 

Harry continued:

\- Louis, I understand you're confused. These past days had a lot for you. You were taken from your home, brought to the absolutely strange place, you were assaulted and isolated. I'm sorry for everything you had to endure. I promise from now on you will experience nothing but positive things. I understand you don't trust me and I am more than ready to earn your trust. But for that I need your help. Would you please let me earn it? 

Louis was silent but at least he stopped crying. Harry didn't need anything else at this point from the omega.

\- Baby, please, give me a chance to win your love. And if I fail to do it, if after everything I try you still wouldn't trust me to take care of you, to be the father of your children and your husband then... Then I promise I will bring you back to Daleko and never ever bother you again. Do you consent to my proposal, Louis?

Louis turned around so now he was looking directly into Harry's eyes. 

\- Do you promise you won't lie to me to win me? And lie about that... that you love me? - Louis looked so vulnerable right now.

\- I give you my word, baby. 

Louis was thinking for a long time. Harry became nervous that the omega may reject him. This would be a death to him. 

Finally, Louis spoke:

\- Okay, alpha, I agree. 

Harry felt like a mountain was taken away from his shoulders. He sighed in relief and hugged Louis tightly:

\- Thank you, my love. I promise you won't regret this decision.

Louis kept quiet and buried himself into Harry's chest as far as the blankets let him. They stayed like this on the bed for some time until Harry thought the omega was asleep. He moved himself to stand up but suddenly Louis grabbed him lightly:

\- Please, alpha, stay with me, - he was half conscious, on the borderline between dreaming and staying awake, - I feel safe when you are by my side.

Of course, Harry obeyed. They slept together that night and, for the first time in his life, Harry realized that he was happy.

****  
Everything became much easier from now on. Harry let Louis leave the tower and return to his wing in the palace. He spent time learning about England, its history and culture, meeting new people, all in all, doing what the future wife of the prince should do normally. 

The escape incident was all forgotten and life in the palace was back to where it was. Gossips, wars, intrigues and other things the high society cannot live without. Louis didn't like it among other aristocrats to be honest. He felt out of place. Back in Daleko he never participated in this kind of life and was quite happy about it. All these people seemed fake and insincere. So he was hiding in his wing most of the time reading books. He also liked visiting the meetings with Harry where the king discussed with his councils various matters of national importance. Everyone, including the king Des, was surprised to learn that omega was very smart. Louis wasn't afraid to speak publicly and express his point of view, which was unheard of. Usually omegas was quiet and didn't dare to speak to alphas about their opinion. So, basically, Louis was a unique creature. 

This made Harry love him a lot more, which was nearly impossible honestly. He was is in pure awe when his omega started to talk on these meetings and didn't afraid to interrupt some old ass secretaries. Harry always listened to Louis' ideas which was actually a very wise decision. The omega happened to know a lot and often came up with very smart ideas.

Harry spend a lot of time with Louis trying to earn his love. He at first tried to drown him with a sea of expensive presents but quickly realized this was useless. Louis didn't care about money. So, he changed his tactics. They started to talk in the evenings and talk a lot about literally everything. Long evenings were spent in Louis' room talking or playing chess and talking or eating and talking, talking a lot. Louis appeared to be a very interesting person, beautiful not from the outside but on the inside too.

Louis also asked Harry to teach him how to fight with a sword. Again, omegas never fought but Louis was an exception. And Harry was extremely happy to oblige his omega's wishes. Also he liked that he had a chance to touch Louis when explaining him how to hold and use a sword.

Everything was perfect. Harry was happy, Louis seemed to trust him more and more every day and completely forgot the cold memories back from his home. Everyone was over the moon.

If only they knew this was a calm before the storm.

****

Harry was woken up in the middle of the night by Zayn. His friend looked pale and scared. 

\- What happened, Zayn? - Harry asked worryingly.

Zayn looked like he's trying to find the right words but he couldn't.

\- Spit it, Zayn, what happened? You scare me!

\- Harry... It's about your father.

\- What's about him? Is he ill?

Zayn shook his head:

\- Harry, your father died.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was so fast. 

One moment he was a carefree young heartthrob interfering in pub fights just for fun, having a little to concern about apart from caring for his omega and his friends. And suddenly the responsibility for the whole country and millions of its citizens was resting on his shoulders. 

He doesn't remember the funeral much. The sky was grey, the ground was grey, the people's faces were grey. His father was lying so peacefully in his coffin, light smile lightened his face. He looked as someone who enjoys his well-deserved rest. No wonder, the king Styles ruled the country more than forty years. Forty years of the constant hard work. Harry wondered if his father was happy wherever he was right now. Maybe he was looking down upon his son right now and watching closely on how well Harry deals with everything. If he is worthy enough to keep on what his father has started. Maybe not. 

People approached Harry, rubbed his shoulder, told him something but he wasn't listening. He was in his own world right now, a bit fuzzy and indefinite. He was alone now. Funny actually, he always thought he was ready to become a king, he was smart and strong enough to rule the country wisely and fairly. That he could make decisions on his own. And now, sitting on the bench in front of his father coffin he laughed bitterly at himself. "Be afraid of your wishes because they tend to become true". He was so lonely and scared.

Swamped in these pathetic thoughts he didn't notice Zayn come and sit beside him. 

\- Hey, mate, how are you? - he asked with concern.

\- I'm alright, - Harry managed to squeeze out from himself. 

Zayn only smiled sadly.

Don't lie to me, mate. I know you the whole life, of course I know when you're not alright. If I can do anything for you, just ask, Harry, okay? 

Harry nodded. He was afraid that if he tries to say something it would be only sobs. And he can't cry, at least not in front of his entourage. They deserve a strong king, not some snotty gruel. 

He wished Louis was here. His omega always managed to calm him down. Harry craved his sweet presence. He wanted to hide in the omega's neck, to breathe his delicate scent, to drown in his blue eyes. To just take Louis in his arms and don't move, just lay down with him, that's all what Harry wanted. 

However, no such luck. Fucking publicity issues! The future king cannot be seen with the unmated omega as this could put Louis in a very compromising position. Harry gritted his teeth. He won't let anyone, not a single soul to think about Louis as a royal whore, no, not a chance! He respected his omega and he will make everyone, absolutely fucking everyone, to respect him too. 

Eventually, the funeral ended and Harry has to learn how to live without his father's support and wisdom. How to live on his own. 

The next few days after the funeral were spent in a rush. So many things demanded Harry's immediate attention, so many decisions to make, so many problems to solve, so many people to meet. Harry was exhausted beyond repair. His nerves were strung as a cord threatening to wind up any second. 

All he could think a li these days was how he needed his omega. He didn't have a chance to see him these past few days and if drove him insane. "The old legends were right", Harry thought, "the alpha king cannot exist without his omega, it is simply impossible". Harry had a perfect chance to test it first hand. 

****

He was sitting on the meeting where the coronation ceremony was discussed. All his best friends were here: Zayn, Niall and, recently, Liam. Since he trusted them with his life he definitely trusted them to plan the perfect coronation to him. 

So far, all main issues were discussed: who to invite, where to go, how to stay, what to wear, everything. Harry low key hoped that the meeting will be over soon and he could go and have so much needed rest from a day. Not a chance.

\- Your majesty, we need to address one last but very important problem, - Niall started with uncertainty in his voice.

\- Spit it.

His friends exchanged a meaningful glance. Nobody had a nerve to say what they wanted. 

\- What? Why are you looking at each other like there's an apocalypses? What is so important you want to discuss? - Harry was exhausted and felt irritation started to boil in his veins. The last thing he needed right now was his friends having secrets from him.

Zayn sighed and hesitantly started to talk:

\- Harry, we need to talk about your omega.

\- Well, it's none of your business. Here, discussed! Anything else? 

\- Harry, please, listen to us. We understand you love Louis and that you are in a... I mean... You decided to wait until Louis is ready to mate with you, - Zayn had a hard time choosing the right words.

\- So? - Harry didn't like where it all was going.

Niall interfered:

\- Harry, you should attend your coronation with your mate.

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - Harry definitely didn't like where all this was going.

His best friends shared a glance again. This will be harder than they thought.

\- An unmated king is considered weak. Everybody knows that, you know that, don't pretend like you were born yesterday! - Zayn's words were reasonable, of course they were, but Harry didn't want himself to believe it, no, there must be some mistake.

\- You can't let people think that you are weak, Harry, you just can't allow yourself this luxury. Do I need to remind you about how many rebels are out there? They sleep and see throwing you down, killing you and taking your place. And being unmated you give them the perfect opportunity to raise your people against you! 

\- "Your king is weak, he can't even mate! Do we need such king? No!" - Niall were mocking the pamphlets made by some rebellion groups that were wandering around London.

\- They'll dethrone you and kill you and then they'll kill everyone you love, - Zayn said. 

"Including us", - Harry mentally finished for his friend. 

If Harry shows any sing of weakness, even the smallest tiny one, that would be the end for the young king and for his friends. Rebellions won't think twice, they'll kill anyone standing between them and the throne. Knowing his friends Harry was one hundred percent sure that Zayn, Niall and Liam would fight till the last blood drop. 

This can be avoided, however, if Harry would be mated. Mated to Louis.

\- I can't do this to him, - Harry hid his face in his arms, - I can't just go there and mate Louis, what are you talking about? Things just started to become easier. I can't go there and... and... rape him.

The room was silent for a long time. Every alpha present knew exactly what they're talking about. The choice was unbearable: mate the unwilling omega or die. 

\- You know, - Liam cleared his throat, - if rebellions come here, they won't kill Louis. 

Harry looked at his friend in surprise. As far as he was concerned they'll kill his omega the first. 

Liam continued:

\- They'll do something worse to Louis.

Oh. Right. Harry didn't think about that. Why kill an omega when you can have a lot of fun with him? Especially with someone as pretty as Louis. 

\- And you wouldn't be able to protect him since you'll be fucking dead, - Zayn finished for Liam.

The spy looked closely at the future king:

\- Harry, I will be with you till the end, you know it. Whatever you choose I'll obey and be by your side, serving my king with devotion and pride. It's just... Make the right choice, Harry, please.

Harry sighed and looked at the other two alpha's seeking some support from them. Niall spoke first:

\- Whatever you choose I'll be with you, my king, - he repeated Liam's words. 

Harry finally looked at Zayn, hoping... He didn't know what for, for a miracle maybe? That will release him from choosing between the love of his life and his best friends and his country? No such luck though.

\- Whatever you choose I'll be with you, my king, - Zayn spoke mercilessly.

And this was it. His friends were ready to die for him and he didn't deserve it. Three pairs of eyes burnt a hole in Harry waiting for him to choose, to decide their lives, whether they're going to live or die. Harry felt numb. How do you choose?

\- I need to think, - he snapped and exited, practically ran away from, the room. 

"Such a coward", he thought, "running with your tail between your legs. There are three extraordinary brave men, all devoted to you sitting in the room. You don't deserve them, you don't deserve their friendship!". 

And Harry ran, ran fast, not really acknowledging where he was running. It was until he saw himself in front of Louis' bedroom. 

****

It was late. 

Louis was preparing to go to bed. He had a bath, nice hot bath with that nice smelling elixir his maids gave him. It made his skin very soft and smelt like vanilla. He also combed his damp hair so the fringe wouldn't stick out. He was wearing his favorite night gown, silk one. It was blue and matched his eyes. 

Louis sit on the bed and sighed. He was worried about his alpha. He didn't see him for a week now, which was long, the longest he hadn't seen him. He missed Harry. Louis knew that Harry had a very difficult time now, with his father dead and the burden of ruling the country on his shoulders. If only he could help his alpha. Maybe make him a nice massage or at least talk to him and calm him down. Louis sighed. Not gonna happen in the near future. He was told Harry had lots of work and wouldn't be able to visit him until after coronation. Coronation... Harry will be he king the next time Louis will see him, the omega thought excitedly. 

"I just hope he's okay", Louis thought, " that all of this isn't too much for him". 

Suddenly the door of his bedroom opened.

\- Harry? - Louis was surprised to see his alpha standing there. Something was off with him. - What are you doing here?

The alpha didn't respond. His eyes were dark and the whole posture a bit intimidating. Louis found himself backing up. 

\- How are you, Harry? I know you had some tough times... Do you want to talk? 

Still no response from the alpha. He was moving closer to the omega until there was no place to back up further. Louis was trapped. 

Harry put his arms on either side of the of the omega and looked him directly in the eye. He was scaring like this. He leaned closer so the mere inches separated him from Louis' face. Hot breath burnt Louis' skin. The alpha leaned to the omega's ear and whispered:

\- It's time, my love.

Lou's tensed. No, he can't be serious. He promised he wouldn't touch until Louis was ready. No, no, this is some king of a mistake. Louis panicked. 

\- Harry, please, don't do it. 

\- I must claim you as my omega. I must do it right now, my love, - Harry sounded like a crazy man. Well, he was a crazy man right now. 

\- B-but you promised... - Louis felt tears in his eyes. Not from being scared, no, it was a new feeing. Being betrayed.

\- I won't hurt you, my love.

\- Please, don't do it, - Louis begged. 

Useless. His alpha was dragging him towards the bed now. No point in struggling, Louis knew he would be easily manhandled by Harry, in the end, he was just a fragile little omega. 

\- Louis, I promise, if you won't resist I'll be as gentle as possible, - Harry assured. 

"What's the point?", - Louis thought bitterly. He, however, tried one last time to beg the alpha to stop:

\- Harry, please, don't do it, please! You'll hurt me so much. 

\- No, no, never will hurt my little omega, - Harry repeated as if he was a clockwork toy, - We both need it, you just don't understand.

Harry made Louis lie on the bed and climbed on top of him. Pleadings didn't work for him.

Louis submitted to his fate. The alpha cannot be persuaded. With tears in his eyes, Louis let go of Harry's hands and lied down on soft sheets. 

\- Just.. Just be gentle with me, please, - he pleaded Harry. 

The alpha looked down at him with a reassuring smile:

\- Of course, my love, I will be nothing but gentle.

Louis felt his gown being lifted. 

\- Raise your hands, baby.

Louis obeyed. Harry took off his gown. Louis was completely naked now in front of his alpha. Harry's eyes slid up his body, noticing every little curve. Louis felt so vulnerable and helpless being all naked on front of the fully dressed alpha. Somehow Harry sensed his fear:

\- God, baby, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life.

With these words Harry bent and started kissing down Louis' neck. Gentle kisses came down gradually and suddenly the omega felt the hot breath on his nipple. He squeaked in surprise. 

\- So sensitive here, - Harry smirked. He began to lick his omega's sensitive nipples until they became red and puffy. It was quite a nice feeling Louis thought to himself. If only the circumstances were different.

Harry continued to explore Louis' body further. He paid a lot of attention to Louis' soft little tummy, gently kissing it all over and licking on the most sensitive parts with his tongue. He slipped down below to where Louis' cock was lying. But when Harry looked up at Louis with the frown. 

\- Louis, have you ever had your heat yet?

\- N-no, alpha. 

Harry cursed under his breath. He knew Louis was a virgin but he hoped that the omega experienced his first heat already. He was eighteen after all, omega always bloom at this age.

\- You've never been aroused in your life?

\- No, - Louis replied quietly. They both knew what this meant. No matter how hard Harry would try the omega wouldn't get hard. 

This was bad. Harry hoped that the arousal could hide Louis' pain from being mated, especially against his will. Guess he was wrong. This will be a fucking disaster.

Harry sighed.

\- Alright, baby, please, try to relax for me, okay? I promise, I'll do everything possible to reduce the pain.

\- Harry, please, don't do it... - Louis tried for the last time.

\- I have to, baby. You don't understand this now, but I promise, I'm doing this for your own good. You can't even imagine how dangerous it is to be an unmated omega of the king. I must be able to protect you but it will be nearly impossible if I can't sense your every feeling. 

Louis just cried harder instead of an answer.

Harry didn't let himself being distracted by the omega's pleads. He took the oil from his pocket and poured it on his hands. 

\- Breathe, baby. Try to relax. 

Harry spread Louis' legs revealing the tight pink hole and a small soft cock. So beautiful. If the circumstances were different he would spent ages worshipping his omega's cock and hole. But there was no time for it. The faster he moves the faster it all ends and the omega won't suffer more. Then he will beg for forgiveness for the rest of his life. 

Louis felt a finger probing at his pucker. He instinctively tensed himself.

\- Shh, baby, relax. It's okay, just breathe. The more you're relaxed the less pain there would be.

It took Louis some effort but he eventually managed to relax his muscles a bit. The pressure on his hole increased and he felt a finger penetrating him. It hurt but not so much. The second finger was more painful. When Harry added the third, the pain become unbearable. 

\- No, Harry, please, no, it hurts! Please, stop, it hurts so much.

Harry stopped but didn't take his fingers out.

\- Breathe, baby. I have to prepare you.

After a moment of rest the fingers moved on with stretching Louis. The omega was a mess. It hurts so much and the pain will become even worse. But Harry was merciless. He prepared Louis with his fingers methodically as if he couldn't hear the omega's pained noises. 

It looked like that, but inside Harry was boiled with rage at himself. Every Louis' whimper caused a wave of sharp pain to his heart. What the fuck is he doing? Will he ever be able to make the omega forgive him?

When Louis was stretched enough Harry took his fingers out. Louis' hole was glistening with oil right now, so tempting, making Harry's cock twitch in anticipation. Harry took Louis' face in his hands and used his thumb to brush the tears away. The omega looked so helpless like this. 

\- Louis, baby, I'm going to do it. Please, relax. It won't help with the pain much but that's all you can do. 

Louis barely registered Harry's words. However, he tried and relaxed himself a little bit. He felt something wet and big, bigger than fingers, probing at his entrance. Harry leaned closer to him and started kissing his neck. 

\- Take it, baby. Just take it.

Louis felt the unbearable stretch as Harry's cock started entering him. The pain was awful. He squeezed the alpha's arms in a helpless attempt to steady himself. He heard Harry murmuring some sweet nothings to his ear but could barely register it. The thrusts became stronger and faster. Both men were sweating for dear life right now.

Harry pounded to the omega mercilessly, his thrusts hard and punishing. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until suddenly Harry stopped. Louis barely had time to wonder what happened as the sharp pain blowed in his insides. That was the alpha's knot. Louis started struggling, trying to escape the pain or at least reduce it but it was useless. His alpha held him tightly with no room to escape. Harry leaned closer to Louis' neck...

The loud scream echoed from the bedroom's walls announcing that the omega was claimed. 

Louis didn't feel anything apart from the pain in his ass and his neck. He didn't feel blood from a bite running from his neck down his chest, didn't feel Harry's come spurting down his insides, didn't feel absolutely anything. Just pure pain everywhere in his body. 

Harry was talking to him right now, saying how good he was, what a beautiful omega, such a brave boy, taking it so well, how proud he is, everything will be good, Louis is okay, he is safe... Louis didn't listen. All he could feel was the sharp punishing pain in his body and the feeling of betrayal trickle down his veins. 

It all was too much for a small omega. The night worn him out and he didn't notice falling asleep on his alpha's shoulder whimpering unconsciously every time the fresh portion of come drowned his insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person, sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait, guys, I was sick and then went on holidays. By the way, Potsdam is such a great town, with all its parks and palaces! If there are any German readers, I envy you, guys;)
> 
> Also, sorry for lack/excess of commas, I suck at punctuation

\- You did fucking what?! 

Gemma was pacing the small room in the back of the church where the coronation finished minutes ago. She never doubted her brother was dumb, she just hoped that he's not a pure idiot. She was wrong. 

After the coronation, while everyone hurried to the palace's ballroom to get to the free food and wine, Harry took his older sister to the corner and told her everything. The reaction was not the one he was secretly hoping. 

\- I can't believe, I just can't believe it! - Gemma repeated, - Stupid weather! If the sky was clear I would come here to the father's funeral and could prevent this shit! But I couldn't! And now we have an omega raped and unwillingly mated by my stupid brother. And the said stupid brother is now a king. Fuck, I need to drink...

Gemma filled quite a big glass with vodka and swallowed it in one smooth move. Harry was impressed. Even for him that amount of alcohol was a lot. But his sister always was a badass. That's why he loved her so much. That and the fact that she was the closest person he could always tell the truth.

Harry and Gemma grew up together in this palace. She was older than him and the alpha too, but, since only male alphas could rule the country, according to the law, Gemma's life was planned for her beforehand. When she turned eighteen, she was forced to marry Russian tzar, Ivan the Mighty (he claimed his people called him that, but, in fact, he named himself that). Her life with the tzar could be described in one word: hell. The tzar considered her as a status thing, no more than a pretty face and child-making tool. Imagine his rage when they found out Gemma couldn't have kids. Her heart was broken at the news and the only thing she needed at the moment was some support from the close friend. The tzar, however, being heartless and stupid as he was, put her in the cell and refused to talk to her or even acknowledge her existence.

She would eventually die in some Moscow cold and wet tower cell but, luckily (for her, not for Russians), Mongol khan invaded the city and, along with other captives, took her. The tzar didn't even try to protect her when running cowardly away from the capital. Long story short, the Mongol khan sold her to the Chinese prince who took her to Beijing where young and brave lord Irwin of Hungary kidnapped her and brought back to Europe. 

But can you call it kidnapping, when the captive actively helps you to knock out Chinese guardians? Because Gemma did. She fell in love with the brave lord the moment she saw him, and it was mutual. Gemma and Ashton, lord Irwin, married in Budapest. When Des learnt about his daughter's hard and awful life back in Russia and China he didn't think a mere second before blessing her ind Irwin' wedding. Ashton didn't care that Gemma couldn't have kids. He wasn't a royal heir and this made his life dramatically easier, in particular, it was possible to adopt a child. At the moment, however, both of them enjoyed their lives, spending time on balls, haunts and other entertaining events. For example, Harry's coronation. Who knew that Harry would be so stupid and ruin everything.

Gemma was silent for several moments. Now it all made sense. The way Louis acted during the coronation and earlier when they were introduced to each other. At first she thought his distracted movements and complete ignorance of everything were just bad manners and arrogance, two main features of Royal omegas around the world. Now she understands. 

She was quite surprised when during the coronation Harry asked Louis if he could touch him. And more, he patiently waited for an answer like there may be the chance that omega would refuse. Alphas don't do that. They just simply take their mate because they always know if the touch is welcomed or not. They can feel it. Harry could feel it too during the coronation. That's why he asked, because he felt that Louis don't want it. 

Gemma sighed.

\- Brother, do you know what does forced bonding do to both alphas and omegas?

Harry nodded. Of course he knew.

\- Heats and ruts are more painful since they can't be satisfied by the partner. This exhausts both body and soul. Nobody can live a long and happy life like that, it's the law of nature, - Harry said as if he was reporting to his biology teacher, Lord Witt. Lord Witt would give him an A. But it wasn't a biology class, it was a real life now.

\- Then I ask again, why the fuck did you do it? - Gemma pushed her stupid brother.

Damn, she can be so annoying sometimes.

\- I already explained that, sister, I had to do it for my country and for Louis' own safety...

\- By raping him and making his future short, painful and pathetic? - Gemma had no time to listen to the bullshit Harry was talking for the second time. This evening already had been extra long. - Did you even thought about it yourself? Assessed all pros and cons to make the wise decision? Or you just jumped to the opportunity not really caring for consequences, dear brother?

\- What do you want me to do? Being coronated unmated? So the neighbor countries can think they can invade and take our lands, our children, our omegas, since their king is unable to protect them? I had to deliver the right message! Nobody should mess with me, I'm mighty, I'm powerful, I can mate an omega! 

\- But you can't! - Gemma screamed.

Harry was caught off guard. 

\- What?

\- You can't mate an omega, Harry, - Gemma told him quietly.

Realization dawns him slowly. His sister's right. If you can't earn the omega's trust, have the omega giving himself willingly to his alpha, trusting his life and life of his children to the alpha, then what's the point of mating? 

\- Harry, omega should give themselves to an alpha, not vice versa. Yes, alpha is supposed to take, it's in his nature but not in this situation. That's the whole point. Prove to the omega you're worthy his love and submission. And I'm telling you this as your sister, the person who loves and cares about you the most, you failed, Harry.

\- I failed, - Harry whispered. Gemma's words were printed in big right letters in his brain now and he was one hundred percent sure they'll never disappear.

\- _I failed_.

****  
Days were long and boring in the royal palace. 

The new king attended meetings, discussed things, made decisions, them attended other meetings, discussed other things, made other decisions and then the full circle repeated itself. That's what the life of any king is, basically: sitting, listening, thinking, listening, thinking more, and more and more. Nothing fun. Forget what they write in old fairy tales, it's bullshit. Nothing romantic and adventurous in the royal's life. Just constant thinking of thousands and thousands of your people dependent of your every move.

During these long, long meetings Harry thought of Louis a lot. He needed his omega here with him, at this particular meeting. Needed his omega to listen together with him, sometimes make sassy comments that make all the attendees turn red from shame or rage. Or both. Harry physically need Louis here. No such luck though.

After the coronation Harry crawled on his knees in front of his omega begging for forgiveness. He sent Louis every single jewelry he could find in the country and in neighbor countries and in pirate ships his fleet caught successfully. He begged, he cried, he threatened, cried again, but nothing helped. Louis was sitting in his chair looking at the window and didn't react at all. Or, when he reacted it was something like this:

\- I don't understand what you ask me of, your majesty king Harry. I'm already yours, my body and soul belong to you, your mark is on my neck, so what do you want from me?

So yes, that was his life now. If only he could make his omega forgive him for what he had done.

Harry was also worried that Louis didn't have any friends. He spent all his time alone in his wing or walking in the Royal park. Also alone. Louis was so far away from any public events, intrigues and gossips, he preferred books to loud parties and balls, long walks to haunts and silence to loud talks and laughter. Apart from his guardians and maids, and Harry, he didn't meet a lot of people in his life in England. 

This broke Harry's heart. The king felt that Louis needs someone to be friends with, to talk about his life and feelings, to have at least one person he could trust. After recent events Harry was the last one Louis would talk to so he needed to find someone for Louis, someone his precious omega could trust. 

So, Harry organized a ball and invited every single omega who had any title in England. Lords, dukes, graphs, viscounts, all of them confirmed to attend the "Ball of the decade" as they nicknamed it in papers. Every single except the most important one for whom the whole event was organized in the first place. 

Harry surrendered after the sixth attempt when Louis just refused to acknowledge his presence in the room let alone to talk about the ball. Unheard of the alpha to receive such humiliation from an omega but Harry did. Six times he begged Louis on his knees to even look at him, to at least say a word. Fruitless. So, Harry decided to change his tactics. Maybe, Gemma would be more persuasive towards his precious stubborn omega. She's older and, although Harry refused to recognize it out loud, wiser. 

\- I'm not going! - Louis snapped. He was already irritated and this was just a morning. This would be a hard day. 

\- Louis, your majesty, you should go, - Gemma pleaded. 

She rarely asked for anything in her life. Even when living with the Russian tzar, even when fearing for her life back in China, almost never she asked for anything. Well, she did begged Ashton a couple of times but that was in completely different circumstances, when they were making love for long long hours and at the end she didn't even remembered her name and screamed her husband's name in pleasurable frustration. Right now, however, she was standing before this poor little omega who was so full of wounded pride and distress.

"Why my brother is so stupid", - Gemma thought bitterly. She looked at Louis closely as she did every time he and her spent time together. Louis considered these moments as another torture he had to undertake in his pathetic life with Styles and tried to escape as fast as he could. Gemma sighed. This was not a relationship she hoped to have with his brother-in-law. Again, Harry's fault. 

Louis was sitting nervously in inappropriately big chair at the inappropriately large guest hall which Gemma unceremoniously took for herself upon arriving to England for coronation. He looked even smaller now. He was wearing light grey jacket and black trousers and his whole posture signalized distress and pain. His blue eyes didn't show any sign of life or hope for the future. He looked like a buried alive, a living corpse if you want. "Poor, poor child", - the only thought that occurred to Gemma at the sad sight, "If only I could help him". 

\- Louis, look, it'll be good for you. You need to meet new people, to talk, to have fun... All you do now is read alone in your room or walking in the park, also alone. If you go on this way you'll forget how to talk. You really need this, - Gemma tried to persuade more herself than Louis. The omega got kidnapped and raped and they're trying to help him by organizing the ball?! Bullshit. "Our family just doesn't deserve happiness", - she thought as horror images of her own first marriage flew in her head. 

\- How do you know what I need? - Louis snapped, - Have you ever experienced what I did?

\- No, - Gemma answered honestly, - But I had a though life too...

\- Oh, let me guess, daddy didn't allow you to ride a pony? - Sarcasm was a defensive mechanism for Louis. He felt an odd relief when snapping at people. Some would consider it very rude but not in this case. 

Gemma closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to gather herself and then answered:

\- No. My dad forced me to marry a guy who put me in a cell, literally stone cell with bars, when he learnt I can't have kids. I lived as one of those criminals but never committed a crime. They treated me as I was a second class, garbage person just because I was born this way. All my youth, he best years of my life I spent in prison behind the bars in cold cell. All the years I could shine and enjoy my life and my beauty I spent completely alone, - It was hard for Gemma to form words. So many years she tried to forget about this and now it's just crawling out again, impossible to erase from the memory. Gemma swallowed the sob forming in her throat and continued:

\- Louis, please, I know it's hard for you. But despite suffering from all that horrible mean things they did to you I know you're still a bright lovely person. You like people and you're young. It's in your nature to be social, to dance, to laugh, to have fun. Don't let them take it away from you as they took it away from me. You are strong, I can sense how strong you are. Any other omega would definitely be dead right now from this rough treatment but you survived. Not only that but you're also capable of sarcasm which is unheard of an omega in principle! 

Louis shifted in his place and unsure expression hit his face. Gemma realized she's in the right direction. Doesn't matter how painful it is for her to speak about her past, Louis deserves this. He deserves her being in pain after all that her brother did to him. Last final effort and she'd achieve it. Just little more terrible moments to remember, bitter words to say and hot tears to swallow. Louis deserves it. Oh, she would make Harry suffer for what he did to Louis and her. 

\- Please, Louis. If not for Harry, then do it for me, - Gemma begged. Her tactics, if you can call a discussion of the most painful experience in her life a tactic, seemed to be working. 

Louis looked at her. There were crystals of tears in the corners of his tired eyes. Even now they were the most beautiful blue eyes Gemma's ever seen in her life. This omega was oddly beautiful in his suffering. 

\- I'm so sorry, Gemma, - Louis offered his hand unsure if it's welcomed. Gemma eagerly took it in her both slightly larger hands. They were now sitting closely to each other.

\- That's okay, sweetheart, you didn't know. Besides, my pain is nothing comparing to yours, - She hurried to assure the omega. And this was true. Some might think it's strange but the little time she knew Louis she fell in love with this precious little creature as a sister-in-law can and felt the strong urge, native for every alpha, to protect him, even with the cost of her own life. 

They sit like this for quite a long time, in comfortable silence, two people who just became friends and didn't even realized it. Eventually, Gemma gently pushed:

\- So.

\- So, - Louis echoed. 

\- Could you at least think about going to the ball? - She asked carefully. 

Louis thought for a moment and then quietly spoke as if he was afraid of his own answer:

\- Okay.

****

\- He'll come.

Harry let a breath of relief. Gemma was his life saver.

\- Thank you, sister, you just don't understand how much it means to me, - Harry was quick at rendering his gratitude, - How did you manage this?

\- He'll come on two conditions, - Gemma was so pissed at her little brother that she deliberately ignored his grateful words and the question.

Harry tensed.

\- Okay. What are they?

\- First, you don't approach him under any circumstances. Seriously, he shouldn't even see you at the event. And second, he can walk away whenever he wants, no objections, - Gemma sounded harsh and didn't even try to calm her words. Harry deserved that and, moreover, Louis' conditions were absolutely legitimate. 

The king processed her words for a moment. Finally, he spoke:

\- I understand. You may assure my omega that I will obey his wishes. 

It pained Harry to not being able to approach Louis, to spoke to him, but his sister was right. He deserved that treatment and, what is more important, Louis was right.

****  
The ball was boring much to Louis' surprise. There were literally all more or less noble omega in the country and even from the neighbor countries and all of them, seriously, every single one was stupid as a bush. Like there was nothing else to talk about than who dated who and how fat the Dutch princess looked in her corset. 

Louis wanted to puke. He already regretted his decision to attend this circus, pardon, ball, and wanted to go to his room immediately. But every time he made a move towards the exit Gemma appeared all of a sudden and pleaded him to stay "a little longer, just few more minutes". Louis stayed and few more minutes turned into hours. 

The only good thing about the night was that Harry left him alone and didn't even try to get closer. Louis was thankful for that. He physically couldn't stand his alpha's presence. Since the night they were mated Harry's smell stalked Louis everywhere. Two bonded souls, they could now sense each other from miles away and this drove Louis crazy, because this smell reminded him of the terrible events of that night, of unbearable pain and endless humiliation he received from the man who promised him, gave him a word, to protect and take care of him. And now Louis has to smell and see this man everywhere. Not only that but Harry paid him countless visits tet-a-tet to beg for something, Louis wasn't sure what for. He witnessed his alpha on his knees pleading Louis to forgive him, but Louis couldn't understand. For what should he forgive him? For changing his life with no chance to take it back? For making the decision for him? For forcing him? This is not something you can forgive for. You can't forgive rape, for god's sake, not only it's a crime but it also impossible to forget. How can one just simply forgive it, Louis wondered. He'll always remember it, will always have a nightmares about it, will always be insecure and sad about it. Forgiveness doesn't mean all is forgotten, not in this case, so there is actually no point in forgiving. 

Low dominating voice penetrated Louis' sad thoughts suddenly:

\- What are you doing here, all alone, your majesty?

Louis looked around scared. He didn't notice how he wandered outside from the main hall and now was standing in the middle of the small square right in front of the palace. Louis knew this place, it was near his favorite park. He'd love to have walk in it right now, but it was a bad idea. Firstly, because it was almost midnight and very dark and, secondly, because of a strange man standing right in front of him. 

The man was nice-looking with stylish hair and well-groomed beard. His very expensive and also stylish clothes didn't hide his strong muscles. No doubt, this man was a warrior. But Louis didn't know him and was a bit scared.

\- I'm... I was just walking, you know... - Louis unconsciously moved back. Something about the man was strange.

The man noticed Louis' fear and chuckled kindly.

\- No need to be afraid of me, your majesty. I'd never hurt an omega, especially the one I swore to protect with my life.

Louis frowned. Too many people told him they're going to protect him, bla-bla-bla... Nothing good resulted from that for Louis. 

The man continued seemed to be unaffected with Louis' unfriendliness.

\- My name is David, Lord Beckham, the captain of the Royal fleet, your majesty. 

The name didn't tell Louis anything. But easiness with which Lord Beckham spoke, together with his confidence and strength somehow attracted Louis. This man was mysterious and magnificent and, contrary to Harry, he didn't have that desperate look every time he looked at Louis. 

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, lord Beckham. 

They stood in silence. Surprisingly, this was a comfortable silence. Louis couldn't remember the last time he was so comfortable around the alpha. Surely, Gemma was okay, but even with her he wasn't as relaxed as now. This man was like a fresh air for Louis.

\- I was planning to walk in the park, if you wish I may accompany you, - The Lord Beckham suggested.

It should be prohibited for a mated omega to walk with a strange alpha in the dark park but at this point Louis didn't give a fuck. The ball was stupid and exhausting and, moreover, it's not like Louis was mated willingly, wasn't he?

****  
That was it. Louis felt he was falling in the trap but he was willing to fall in it. Lord Beckham took his thoughts completely. Ever since their secret night walk in the park Louis couldn't stop thinking about the lord. They talked a lot and it seemed like he was able to read Louis' thoughts. They even finished sentences for each other. Louis was comfortable with the lord, he felt, maybe the first time in long long time, utterly protected and confident. He wanted to laugh again. His surroundings were bright again just because the lord pointed at them. Louis was happy. 

The worst part was, the feeling was mutual. Louis saw it in David's eyes, saw deep connection and care. The way the lord accidentally touched his hand or watched him when he thought Louis didn't know. Flowers in the morning from the "secret admirer". The way the lord all of a sudden appeared when Louis was alone and bored in the park or in the library. 

They never did anything scandalous, just talked. But these conversations meant for Louis so much more, ever since he was violated by the man who swore to protect him. Among all people in the world Louis finally found somebody he could trust and somebody he wanted to ... mate? Even thinking about it shocked Louis. He never wanted to mate anyone and was never actually asked. And now it seemed like he found his true alpha. Too late.

They were in Louis' room. It was noon and the weather was too hot to stay outside. In here the curtains were closed and the pleasant darkness enveloped their bodies hot from the summer's sun. Louis was siting too close to the lord for a mated omega. He didn't care. David didn't seem to care too. They had some meaningless conversation which both of them didn't even follow. The lord moved closer. Louis didn't flinch. Even closer. Louis pretended to talk about something, although all he could think about is the hot body next to him, strong alpha in the same room as him, they're all alone, nobody could see...

Suddenly Louis couldn't talk anymore, since his mouth was captured by the alpha's. The lord's tongue attacked possessively Louis' clenched lips demanding, fighting for a kiss. The alpha's hand rested on Louis' chin not giving any chance of escaping. Louis didn't want to. Or at least he told himself that when obediently and shyly opening himself for the alpha. Their tongues touched for a mere second and the alpha's grip tightened. The lord was possessive in his kiss, wanting everything and demanding with his movements. Louis's submissive nature surrended in pleasure. This was a kiss he craved from Harry, careful but still dominating and, the most important thing, still giving him an opportunity to refuse. Louis had a choice finally. If this isn't a heaven then...

\- What the fuck is going on here?!

Louis could recognize this voice in thousand others. Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Enagland and France are separated by miles of sea, not just a channel, so the trip between them takes a lot of time

\- What the fuck is going on here?!

Harry stood at the door, hand on a sword and eyes red from rage. Louis saw him in rage before but never in such a state, never Harry was angry with Louis so much he was ready to kill. Now he was.

\- Um... Harry, I can explain, - Louis started unsurely. 

There was nothing to explain actually, he just kissed another man while being mated to Harry. Louis was trying to find words but nothing came up. He was helpless before his raged mate. Nothing would save him from the severe punishment for cheating on Harry. 

For an omega to cheat is the outrageous crime, usually, alphas terminate the bond and throw the guilty omega away. Being a rejected omega is unspokenly hard. You are treated as a second class person, slightly better then the garbage. Nobody would want to mate you after this, nobody would even share a roof with a rejected omega. So they usually end up being prostitutes, the cheapest ones, since nobody who has even slight self-respect would ever have sex with rejected omega. Surprisingly, there is no punishment for alpha with whom an omega cheated. Double standards.

Louis felt tears form in his eyes. Right now he didn't even had the power to stop them and sobbed indecently covering his face with hands. The room was silent for a moment, since nobody was able to stand the crying omega. Louis was beautiful even now, crying loudly, choking with sobs and wetting his soft silk gown with bitter tears. 

\- I'll explain, your majesty, - Lord Beckham stood up in front of the king. He was slightly taller than Harry and much broader, so Harry looked a bit lost comparing to the lord. However, his red eyes and the whole angry posture compensated the lack of physical strength. 

\- Oh, really? Let me hear then, why you decided it's acceptable to even touch, not talking about kissing, my omega? I'll hang you along with pirates and let your corpse hang out there for days so vultures could bite your eyes out! I will...

\- I love him, - David interrupted the king's passionate monologue.

The room became very quiet suddenly. 

\- What?

\- What?

Both Louis and Harry looked relatively trashed at the news, although for different reasons.

\- I love Louis Tomlinson and want to mate him and marry him, - Lord David stated calmly as if he ordered dinner at the pub.

\- Well, there is at least one problem with your request, dear Lord, - Harry gathered all his self control not to kill this impertinent soldier right this moment, - Louis belongs to me, he is my mate and my wife. Besides, it will be a bit difficult for him to mate you when you're dead.

Lord David sighed and rubbed his temples at the king's words. If anything he didn't appear event slightly concerned at the possibility of being executed. He looked like he expected this conversation, but not this early. 

Others were not as calm as Lord David. Louis was still a bit scared of the whole situation and Harry... Well, this guy has always been crazy as fuck.

\- D-david, what is happening? Why are talking like this? - Louis squeaked quietly from his spot at the bed where he was sitting curled in the small ball. Seriously, this boy is so tiny.

\- Baby, I... I'm sorry you had to hear it like this, in this uncomfortable situation, but... I wanted to tell you this for a while now. I love you, Louis, and I want to marry you. Would you marry me, Louis Tomlinson? - Davis kneeled before the frightened omega and pulled out the ring with the big diamond a top of it. 

The precious stone shined brightly and proudly revealing everything that was so carefully hidden until this moment. Lord David's was beaming with pride of himself. Louis was disoriented and numb. Harry was humiliated in the worst way the alpha could be humiliated. Lord David's proposal was decent, the one Harry never did for Louis. They didn't even have the proper wedding. Harry felt like shit comparing to David. 

\- Shut up immediately! What do you think you are doing? Proposing to my omega whilst his husband stays mere feet beside you? - Harry screamed on top of his lungs. This is ridiculous. He couldn't stop himself, however. Tiny part of him wanted to hear Louis' answer.

\- Your majesty, I cannot stop! I love him, unlike you, I really love him and ready to take proper care of him! - David stood up and towered Harry.

The king ran out of words at the shocking truth being thrown at him in such sharp manner. It was truth, however. What good did Harry do to Louis? 

\- I know everything, - Lord David continued, - I know you kidnapped him and raped him. Don't ask how, but be sure, everybody knows this so far. Even our neighbors learnt that king Harry was unable to win an omega so he had to rape him. I don't know what you tried to achieve by mistreating Louis so bad, but be sure you did nothing good for yourself. People call you Harry the Cruel on streets. Nobody respects you as a king.

With every word Lord David spit out Harry felt the ground under his feet was crushing down. Everything was true. He didn't deserve Louis, didn't deserve being his husband and mate. 

Said omega was curled at his spot and didn't move. He was thinking furiously about what just had happened. Was Lord David's proposal sincere or he just played with the poor omega? After everything Louis' been through he learned not to trust alphas. Nothing good was coming from them for Louis. Besides, something about David was strange. Louis couldn't explain that but he felt something cold and inhuman every time he was with the lord. Maybe Louis just made this up, in the end, alphas abused him a lot.

\- Louis? - Harry's voice sounded strange in the omega's head.

\- Yes, alpha?

\- Louis, I want you to answer Lord David's question.

\- W-what?

\- You heard me. I want you to think carefully whether you want to mate with him and be his wife. 

\- But... What if I say yes? - Louis looked at Harry trying to find any hint of what his intentions were. Is it some cruel game the king likes to play? Having fun at crushing poor omega's dreams and hopes?

Harry glared at Lord David. He stood there completely unaffected waiting calmly for Louis answer.

\- If you say yes, then let it be. You can live with Lord David, - every word hurt Harry's heart but Lord David's right. He made a lot of mistakes.

\- If he says no, however, - Harry whispered to Lord David's ear making sure Louis didn't hear a word, - You will be executed by tomorrow morning.

If Harry expected fear, he came to the wrong man. Lord David just nodded at the king's words and kneeled again beside Louis with the ring in his palm. "What's wrong with him?", Harry wondered to himself, "His life depends on the scared omega's word and he doesn't give a shit. Maybe that's what love is?".

Louis' head become fuzzy. Here he was, one word separated him from freedom, just say yes and everything Harry did will be forgotten like a nightmare. Bit it didn't feel right. David was gentle and caring, but something was off. He wasn't Harry. Was it bad or good? Louis wanted to know the right answer. 

Harry abused him and raped him. Violated his trust. Forced him to mate. And at the same time, he saved Louis when the omega needed him the most despite running off. 

David never did anything Louis didn't want to. He was soft and gentle. Always listened. Always cared. He was perfect. Even... too perfect. He appeared out of anything, perfect alpha, just from Louis' dreams. Like someone's been in Louis' dreams and copied with tremendous precision everything Louis ever wished for. However, Louis felt something wrong. David was in some inexplainable way strange, inhuman, not from this world.

Louis wanted to say no. It felt right, felt completely natural. He wanted Harry over David. Just say no and you'll be safe, you'll be home with Harry.

\- Yes, - Louis didn't recognize his own voice saying this. Yes?! Why? How? He wanted to say no, but it's like his mouth didn't obey him, like his head and his heart were miles away from each other and wanted completely different things. Head won this time.

David was beaming with happiness and pride. He put the ring on the omega's thin fragile finger and kissed it passionately. 

\- Alright then, - Harry's face didn't express absolutely anything. Clean canvas. - You can have him.

****  
"It was a right thing to do". Harry kept telling himself that for the past four hours. "It was a right thing to do". After everything he put Louis through he had to do it. Louis found his perfect alpha and he will be happy with him. Harry should step aside. 

The king poured himself another glass of vodka and drank smoothly. At this point he was drunk as shit. After Louis chose Lord David, Harry marched away from the room so the couple could be left alone to celebrate. He ran away as a coward, with this tail between his legs, and ended up here, alone with the bottle of vodka and a glass. His only company forever and ever.

The liquid tasted bitter in his tongue. Nothing comparing to bitterness in his heart, however. 

"I fucked up", Harry thought, "Lost the only thing that made me happy, the only thing worth fighting for, worth dying for. And this is completely my fault. I promised to never hurt him and then broke my own promise. What alpha doesn't stick to his promises? Only a failure. I raped him. I'm such a failure".

Another swallow of vodka and Harry finally felt dizzy. Alcohol consumed his consciousness, leaving behind all the pain and struggle. 

Morning hit hard. What is more, somebody slammed the door and this violated Harry's hangover ear. 

\- Whoever you are, get the fuck out of here, - he tried to scream but instead wheezed illegibly. 

\- It's me, your majesty, - familiar voice said. The last one Harry wanted to hear right now.

\- What do you want, Lord David? You've had enough yesterday, took my mate, good job, pal, - bitterness soaked from Harry's words.

\- I wanted to discuss Louis and my future, - as always, Lord David was straight to the point. Harry remembered, that's why he hired him as a soldier. What is great at the battle field may be catastrophic in love front.

\- You don't know how to mate, or...

Lord David cleared his throat.

\- It's obvious that living in England after everything that happened would be um... a little uncomfortable.

\- Oh, really, why is that? - sarcasm was the only thing preventing Harry from breaking out right here and starting sobbing like a child.

Lord David continued, unaffected as usual. 

\- Louis and I think it would be wise to leave the country.

\- You want to leave? - Harry was hurt. He wouldn't be able to see Louis every day, hear his melodic voice, watch his gracious movements. Harry secretly hoped that, even if Louis was with David, he could still meet him, talking to him or at least stalk him like a pathetic shit he is. That was Harry's only hope to stay sane after his mate terminate the bond.

\- Yes, your majesty, we think it would be the best option for everyone. I was offered a job in France, serving to French king. If you don't object, Louis and I will leave tomorrow morning. We will terminate your bond in France and mate there. The boat is ready at the port, so the only thing I need is you permission, your majesty.

\- But... - everything was so fast. Just yesterday Harry lost the love of his life and now Louis is leaving to the other country and Harry will never ever see him again. 

Harry's hangover brain tried to process the new information and to come up with anything to prevent Louis' departure. 

\- What about safety? No offense, but I don't know you very well, what if you'll take advantage of Louis and then leave him in the sea? I need to make sure he is safe.

\- That's completely fair, your majesty. I don't object, you can send your people with us to France. When we're mated and married they'll come back. Does this satisfy you? 

Damn, this Lord David had answers to everything! As if he was planning the whole thing for months. Harry officially ran out of excuses. Looks like he had to bid his farewell to Louis tomorrow. Harry swallowed tears forming down his throat and whispered:

\- Alright then. Get ready to depart tomorrow. My people will accompany you on the trip to France.

****

Louis didn't have a heart to say goodbye to Harry. He cried the whole night, after Lord David shared the news that the king granted them permission to leave. Louis didn't want to leave and hoped with all his small heart that Harry would reject the offer. 

Turned out, Harry didn't care about Louis anymore. The omega didn't blame him, in the end, he was the one cheating on Harry. After sleepless night filled with tears and quiet sobs it didn't come up to Louis tired brain that Harry was the one to abuse him. The poor omega blamed only himself for everything they was happening right now. 

Right now he was standing at the window in his ship's cabin and looked at the city where he left his Harry. The lines of buildings became more and more hazy and finally there was nothing to look at, just the sea. 

"How could Harry be so heartless?", Louis thought, "How could he let me leave so fast? How could he even let me be with David in the first place?". David was very considerate and caring towards Louis, but it wasn't love. It wasn't that crazy hot feeling that Louis felt every time he was with Harry. He missed him already. But, if Harry didn't want Louis in England after all, Louis would be a good omega and obey.

\- Ghmm, Louis? - the omega didn't notice David's presence. How long had he been in the room?

\- Yes, David?

\- Do you need anything? To eat or to drink? The trip will be quite long, so if you want to rest I'll order to make you a bed.

\- O-okay.

Lord David nodded and turned around to leave the cabin but Louis stopped him.

\- Um, David?

\- Yes, my love? 

\- Did Harry say anything? About our departure? I mean, we left so fast, it's strange he allowed that...

\- Don't worry, Louis, I took care of this. Of course, the king didn't want you to leave at all, but I persuaded him. In the end he ran out of excuses to not let us go.

\- He didn't want me to leave?

Louis was full of life again. This was the only thing the poor omega needed right now, the only thing to believe in Harry's love, to believe that Harry actually cares. The bright smile lighten up the omega's beautiful face. He found himself unconsciously tugging on the ring David gave him. 

\- David, I made a huge mistake! - he exclaimed happily. 

\- What is it, Louis? You forgot something to take with you? Don't worry, we'll buy anything you need as soon as we reach our destination.

\- No, David... I'm afraid, I have to return this, - Louis offered David his ring back, - I want to come back, to live with Harry. I'm so sorry, David, I don't know how to apologize, but I don't want to marry you. I want to be with Harry.

\- Hmm, that's interesting. I really thought you fell in love with me, - again, Lord David was unaffected. What's wrong with this man?

\- I'm so sorry, David, - Louis felt bad for lying to the lord, but he couldn't help himself. The whole situation was very confusing, - When we're back I promise I'll persuade Harry to let you go to France. Or... You know what, you don't even need to turn the ship back. Just give me and Harry's people one boat and we'll come back by ourselves. You'll just go to France. Please, David, forgive me...

\- I'm not angry, Louis, - Lord David said. Louis beamed. What a great understanding man!

\- But, I'm afraid, you can't come back, - Lord David continued.

\- What? Why? - Louis didn't understand. He suggested the most convenient way for everybody, why can't he come back?

\- See, Louis, I've never planned to marry you, - suddenly, Lord David's whole posture became dangerous. 

The air in the room began to suffocate Louis. 

\- Then... - Louis' voice was shivering, - Why do you need me?

Lord David's eyes started to change. They now were completely black, inhuman, demonic eyes.

\- What... What are you? - Louis' whole body was now shivering from fear. He was very scared right now. What is the creature that possessed his David? 

\- Don't be afraid, you will be mated in the end. Just not with me, - Lord David growled, his voice more animal that human.

\- W-Whom will I be mated? - Louis asked frightened beyond everything.

****

The thin small figure jumped from the small boat moored at the port where mere minutes ago the ship with Louis and Lord David aboard left to France. The figure stepped up unsurely looking around, questioning surroundings. 

It was a young girl, very small and with blond hair. Such creatures are rare at the port, which usual guests are big stinky sailors. Anyway, the girl looked very brave. She bought a horse and graciously saddled it. Everything in her movements and posture was mysterious and noble. 

She ran fast, so fast that in hour and a half she stayed in front of the royal palace arguing with the main guardian.

\- No, you don't understand! I need to see king Harry right now! 

\- Look, kitten, you are cute and stuff, but our king won't be interested in you. He prefers men, you know, - the guardian had fun talking to this beauty. His job was relatively boring and he never had a chance to talk with a beautiful girl while serving.

\- I... What?! Oh my god, why are you so disgusting! No, I need to tell him something important about his mate! 

\- Excuse me, what's going on here? - Niall always liked to spend time with Royal guardians. They were fun and always were up to a drink. So no wonder he turned out to be nearby when the whole drama between the mysterious girl and the guardian took place.

\- I need to see the king, - the girl repeated for the hundredth time. She became tired of these dumb people already.

\- And who are you? - Niall asked.

Something about his tone and clothes told the girl that he has the power to let her inside. She didn't want to uncover herself too soon, but this guy seemed to be the right one.

\- I'm Lottie, Louis Tomlinson's sister. 

****

\- Your majesty, you need to listen to this. 

\- What I need right now is a big bottle of vodka and everybody to leave me alone, - Harry barked. He needed to get drunk so much. This would allow to forget the pain he had to endure today. The love of his life left him without even saying goodbye and his life is pointless now. 

\- Your majesty...

\- Niall, for fuck's sake, can it wait?!

Instead of Niall, some girl appeared from his behind and moved closer to Harry.

\- Who are you? - the king was in no mood for games right now. 

\- Your majesty, I'm Louis' sister. I came to visit him. May I please see him? It's very important...

\- Who? - Harry sounded stupid even to himself, but the events of the day couldn't turn more interesting. Louis' sister is here?

\- Lottie, your mate's sister, - she repeated patiently, - May I please see my brother?

\- Oh... Oh, - this was the best answer Harry could come up with right now.

\- Look, er, Lottie? - he continued, - I'm afraid you're late...

\- Why? - the girl sounded unnecessarily scared with her tone and hands folded up as if she was praying.

\- Louis left today with his new mate, - it was painful to admit it over and over again. Louis left him. He will never see his precious omega again. His life is pointless. 

Lottie's voice interrupted the train of Harry's sad thoughts.

\- Who he is? Who his new mate is? 

\- Um...

But before Harry could answer Lottie asked nervously:

\- Is it... Is it Lord David Beckham?

\- Yes, it is, - now Harry was really surprised, - How did you know?

But instead of the answer Lottie fell on her knees and began shaking violently in tears. 

\- Oh no, - she whispered between sobs, - my baby brother...

\- What is happening? - Harry asked Niall who was standing beside, - Why is she like this?

Niall just shrugged. He knew no more than Harry.

\- My brother, - Lottie sobbed, - my dear Louis... He is dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is mush appreciated;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the finished chapter. Thank you for the comments, I really appreciate your support guys.
> 
> The reason for such a long update is below.
> 
> It took me a long time to get back to writing and the reason for that is very sad: my grandma passed away. This broke my heart. I loved her so much and just can't, still can't, deal with the fact that she is gone. Sorry for making you a part of this sad story but I think you deserve to know the reason of such a long wait.

\- What is happening? David, what are you talking about?! - Louis was panicking, this tenacious disgusting feeling crawls up his spine, clench his stomach and make his blood cold.

Lord Beckham didn't look human right now. His eyes were black and demonic, his skin suddenly started to redden and the whole posture changed. There was nothing from the handsome stylish and fit man Louis knew as Lord Beckham left. Instead of him, the old ugly half man half animal was standing in front of Louis.

\- Wh... what are you? - Louis whispered in horror. He knew there was magic in this world, both good and bad, but he'd never had an opportunity to face it before. That's why it was more scaring to him right now to see this happening.

\- I'm demon, Louis, - the creature that was Lord Beckham someday answered, more like growled, in deep hoarse voice which made Louis tremble involuntary. - My name is Chiort and I'm the right hand of my master and your future mate. So don't worry, we will be seeing each other quite a lot in the future, - the demon, Chiort, chuckled. His chuckle was disgusting and made Louis want to puke. He would eventually, in any other not so strange and terrifying circumstances, but not right now. Right now he needed answers.

\- What?! What future mate? I thought you will be my future mate, I thought you were... Were... - Louis ran out of words. He didn't understand what's happening and felt utterly helpless. Tears started to form in his eyes. What had he done?

Lord Beckham, _or Chiort_ , seemed to have some pity in the poor omega. He sighed heavily and said:

\- I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if I don't you'll faint right here and that's not what my master wants...

\- Who? Who is your master? - Louis interrupted with desperation in his voice. Whoever this man, or creature, was, he is going to mate with Louis and own him forever. So don't judge the omega's lack of manners, his life depended on some stranger right now. Deja vu. What an irony!

\- Shut up and don't, never, don't interrupt me! - Chiort was growing irritated. Here he is, trying his best to be at least partly human and the badly mannered omega ruined everything. Master won't like it. The omega better cut the attitude or he is going to experience the wrath of the master.

Louis was shaking now, but at least, he didn't dare to open his mouth again. After a brief pause, Chiort continued:

\- Master is a demon too. The most powerful demon I know. He ordered me to get you by any price. That's why I had to pretend to be this dandy, stupid Lord Beckham. Who even created such a man! I was so disgusted to kill him and put his skin on myself you can't even imagine. By far, he is the most awful human being I had to take the skin and appearance of, - Chiort snorted scornfully, - Can you believe this! I had to wear this stupid hair for months! And the trousers! Who the fuck wears such tight trousers! I felt like a pathetic looser!..

\- Stop whining, slave!

Everything went silent. Right in front of Louis was standing _IT_. It cannot be called a human by any means. If Chiort was at least similar to usual human shape, this... This was awful.

Long-long figure, very skinny, more like a skeleton, but not quite. Two sticks instead of hands and two sticks instead of legs of dirty white color. Louis doubted they were actual bones not covered by skin. The torso of the creature was like from the different human being and absolutely not matching with the limbs, not by the length, not by the color. The torso was also very old. Not like from the old man, but like it was worn, yes, worn like a piece of clothes, for too long. As somebody assembled a creature from different organs from different people. The torso was not covered by any clothes and Louis could see in full its green purulent skin, old and rugged, hanging from the bones. Stomach, however, managed to be very big and round which looks absolutely alien in comparison to the rest of the body. Between the legs something green, rugged and small was hanging. Louis felt nauseous when realizing it was the creature's cock.

But the worst part was the head. It was bald, too big for the rest of the body. No ears, just two holes instead. Eyes were protruding and evil green. The scariest and the most disgusting part was that there were no eyelids and lashes. Just two non-blinking eye balls. They radiated hatred, hostility and anger.

Louis seemed to take too long to stare at the creature, because it shrieked a bit and let out inhuman noise.

\- Lower your eyes right now, stupid omega!

Louis was so scared, he immediately obeyed.

\- When I'm not not talking to you or taking you, - Louis shuddered at the mere thought, - You are to look down!

\- But you're talking to me right now....

The spark of logic from the clever omega deserved him a slap on the face by the bone which served a creature's hand.

\- I said shut up!!!

Louis swayed but gathered all his strength not to fall in front of the creature.

The room went silent. Louis was horrified to death and this made his mouth dry and voice disappear. His obedience to the disgusting creature was a result of a pure terror. Even when he was kidnapped by Harry, even when Harry was mating (raping) him, he wasn't as terrified as he was now.

The ugly man seemed to be satisfied with the impression he made at the poor omega. The inhuman creature sit down on the nearest chair and made himself comfortable. Both Louis and Chiort remained standing.

\- So... - the freak started, - I guess you are dying to know who I am and why I brought you here?

Louis, although being startled with horror, did, in fact, wanted to know, what the fuck is going on here and, more important, what his fate would be. He swallowed the thick sob forming in his throat and tried not to remind himself that it was all his fault. If only he didn't abandon Harry, if only he didn't left England, if only he didn't reject the bond with his Alpha, if only... Louis thought sadly, maybe for the hundredth time in his life, that this was just about to happen. Some people don't deserve happiness, he guessed. And Louis happened to be one of them.

Trying to curl himself as much as possible, which was relatively hard while standing, Louis nodded to the ugly creature.

\- Words, stupid omega!

\- Um... Sorry... Yes, please, - was all Louis managed to say.

The creature winked to the shivering omega who was nearly fainting in front of him. He was comfortable with the situation right now. He obviously didn't seem to care about Louis' well-being, since he didn't ask Louis to sit as well. Instead, the ugly man layed back on the chair and started his monologue:

\- Alright then. So first of all, let me introduce myself. I am the one of the most powerful demons in the world, the descendant of the ancient and mighty clan of demons which existed for centuries. For many years, hundreds of years, my ancestors brought suffering, wars and pain in this world, - at these words the creature smiled, obviously pleased with himself and the impression he is giving the omega.

\- And I am proud to continue what my dear family started a long time ago. I am extremely powerful demon, one of the very few demons remaining in this damned world. Are you ready to learn the name of the evil itself, the quintessence of pain, the name that made thousands of people, the whole kingdoms, shiver with fear?!

The creature made the dramatic pause. He was definitely enjoying himself.

\- I am the strongest and greatest demon in the world and my name is....

****

\- He is the most miserable demon I've ever heard of! Literally, the only power he possesses is to persuade other people of his own significance and evilness! Apart from that, he is a flop! - Lottie squealed while marching from one corner of the King's meeting room to the other.

She eventually finished to sob on the floor and, with the help of Harry and Niall, stood up. Now she was telling the King and his men, Zayn and Niall, everything she knew and the reason she came for Louis.

\- He calls himself Kaschei! - she snorted with disgust in her voice, - he also calls himself the most powerful demon in the world. Pathetic lie!

Lottie was very emotional and this, unfortunately, didn't make her a good story-teller, Harry thought. As for now, all he managed to understand was that some small demon pretends to be the Hell himself and that this, by some reason, affects his Louis badly. If this is true, Harry needs to take the action right now. He needs to chase the stupid demon and save his Louis, because no matter what, Louis may say he wants the bond to be erased and Harry to never bother him again, but deep down Harry knows it's impossible. Never in his life he would let this omega go and leave him. What happened these past couple of days was a huge and sore mistake and Harry would do everything, if necessary he would burn the kingdom, the whole world, to bring Louis back. Oh, he would make this his life goal. He would apologize every second of every minute of every day of his existence to Louis, he would make it up for him with every effort he possesses, he would do anything humanly possible and impossible, but he would never, ever, let Louis leave him again. There's just a tiny problem. This girl is broadcasting for twenty minutes now and Harry still doesn't understand a damn thing.

\- Princess? - He called her quietly but still with authority and dominance in his voice.

Lottie was in the middle of a very emotional ranting, so it took her a couple of moments to recognize that her name was being called. Eventually, she stopped and looked at the King.

\- Yes, your majesty?

\- Princess, I understand that you've been through a lot and that you worry about your brother. Trust me, we all worry about him. In the end, he is my mate, - at this words Harry sighed with his heart heavy and a sob down his throat. 

What a stupid useless Alpha. What was he thinking when letting the love of his life, the most precious thing in his existence, leave him with the God knows whom.

\- So, - he continued, trying not to sound too sad and pathetic, - We... _I_ will be very much grateful if you could explain everything. Preferably, starting from the very beginning.

\- Oh... - Lottie was a bit confused. She was in the middle of her explanation already, why would Harry ask her to start again? She thought everything was clear cut... Anyway, he is the King of England and her brother's Alpha, so better not to test him.

Lottie's sighed and started her story. Everybody else in the room felt relieved, since, obviously, not only Harry couldn't understand a word.

\- My brother, Louis, is a first born, as you probably already know.

Harry didn't know.

\- As a first born, he was considered as a heir of the Daleko kingdom. My father was very proud to finally have a heir, since he always wanted somebody to continue his ruling. And don't get me wrong, I love my father, he is a wise and fair King, moreover, he is a very caring and loving father. But at that moment... Well, he fucked up.

Niall felt his brows touching his hairline. This fragile and beautiful girl, _the princess_ , shouldn't even know such words, let alone say them out loud, let alone in the room full of noble men, let alone in front of the King. But everybody else here remained unaffected so Niall pretended it's okay. Is he really that old-fashioned?

To be honest, he began to like this girl, which was odd really, since he always thought he's unable of romantic feelings towards anybody. Life's a strange thing, isn't it?

\- The point is, my father always wanted his first born to be an Alpha, since only an Alpha can rule a country, not by law, but by common sense, - Lottie tried to clear things up, - Omegas just don't have this kind of thick skin and hostility when necessary. They are so sympathetic and caring that it would be a disaster to let them rule the mass of people, especially when it's a war or punishment thing. So imagine my father's shock and confusion when it turned out Louis was an omega. He got angry a lot and this led to the most awful mistake he's ever done...

****  
\- Don't think your father doesn't love you, sweetie, because he does.

Kaschei, as Louis learnt for now, was talking slowly, like he was enjoying the very thing of telling this to somebody. As this was the only important thing he had ever managed to achieve in his life. Strangely, despite every effort of the ugly demon to make Louis be afraid of him, the more Kaschei talked, the less Louis was actually scared. It was some sort of sixth sense of Louis telling him that the freak wasn't so dangerous. 

\- It's just, your father was very very pissed over the fact that his first born and so much desired heir was an omega and, therefore, wouldn't be able to take the throne. It's a fact that in such moments people always make their sorest mistakes. Your father was no exception. 

\- I hid in the trees when your father came to the park near the palace to soothe his anger and disappointment. He was like a caged tiger, all furious with no chance to let his wrath away. The chance of a life, right? - the demon winked at Louis. Louis wanted to puke.

\- Anyway, I approached him in the form of a nice little old lady from the nearest farm. Absolutely harmless. He was so into his suffering he hardly paid attention to me. I asked if there's anything I could do to help him. He said yes, actually, there is a thing. He would give absolutely everything to ensure that his second child would be an Alpha whom he could teach how to rule the country. He snorted sadly at his own words. Of course, poor human, he had no idea that instead of the old lady he was telling this to the most powerful demon in the world, - Again, Kaschei made a dramatic pause, so his audience could absorb the idea of him as an evil mogul. 

Louis was having none of it actually, but for the sake of the moment and to receive more information from the freak, he bowed his head in a submissive manner. Who knows? By far, everything Kaschei said was new to him and finally Louis could learn what made his family hate him so much. 

Kaschei seemed to be satisfied with the reaction he got and continued:

\- So I asked the King what exactly he was ready to give in exchange of such promise. He said, everything. I asked then if he is ready to give his first born. He looked up at me. Two long long minutes he stared right into my eyes contemplating my words. To be honest I still don't know if he guessed I was a demon. It doesn't matter to me anyway, because in the end he said yes.

The words hit hard on Louis' ears. His father really gave him to the demon? Of course, King Tomlinson never showed any sweet affection towards Louis, but the omega always believed it was just a thing the old Alpha did. He never thought his own father would hate him so much he would give him to the demon. Tears clouded the poor omega's eyes. What is the purpose of his life? His own father rejected him, his mate raped him and then rejected him too. Poor, useless omega, Louis thought, nobody cares about you, nobody needs you, nobody will never ever love you. You don't deserve being happy.

****

\- He did what?!! - all three alphas exclaimed in horror. 

Yes, having your heir and hopeful future king an omega was a bummer, but nothing can justify giving your very own child, your only child, to a demon. Harry felt anger boiling in his veins. He hated King Tomlinson so much right now. Oh, if only he had a chance to see this bastard back in the day when he was kidnapping Louis, he would chop off the old Alpha's head immediately! 

\- He realized his mistake as soon as the last word left his mouth! - Lottie was desperately trying to reason three furious alphas. 

It seemed to work, but only with Niall and Zayn. Harry was radiating anger and, to be honest, she felt really uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Who knows what this powerful and, without a doubt, crazy as fuck, Alpha can do in such a state. Seeking any kind of support, she looked at Niall. The blond Alpha raised quickly from his chair and gently took her hand.

\- Hey, princess, it's okay. I know, the King can be mean and terrifying sometimes, but I personally assure you that there is no need to be afraid. He won't harm you.

At these words Niall glared at his King and the childhood friend. Sometimes it worked for Harry to calm down a little bit thanks to the strong connection the two had developed from so many years of friendship. It worked now as well.

\- I apologize for my behavior, princess, - Harry said.

The air in the room physically became less heavy. Harry added:

\- Is there anything else you want to tell us before we can chase this asshole demon and save my Louis? - Harry was ready to kill right now but Lottie deserves a little bit of politeness from him. In the end, she came a long journey to tell them this story. 

Lottie sighed sadly. 

\- Look, your majesty, I completely understand that you hate my father right now, but there's actually no need to. He made a mistake, but I'm sure all of us do the wrong move in some point of our lives. Have you ever made a mistake, your majesty?

Of course he had. Harry bowed his head. Memories of a soft delicate omega, so small in his hands, struggling with tears in his eyes. He will never ever forget that awful night when he raped his Louis, no, these memories will always haunt him in his best and his worst days. Is he better than King Tomlinson? No, but he still can save Louis. And, oh man, he is going to do it. 

\- As soon as my father realized what he had done, he locked Louis in the most safe and unassailable tower in the country. Kaschei was too weak to access this tower. 

\- My father never visited Louis out of shame of what he did and never allowed us, Louis' siblings and own mother, to do so, because he was scared the demon may follow us and take Louis. But then you came and... 

Lottie's paused. How is she supposed to tell the King of England he was the one to fuck up the whole plan and actually put Louis in danger? 

\- But then I came and fucked up the whole plan and put my Louis in danger? - Apparently, no need to tell this Harry, since he guessed himself. Lottie's didn't dare to look up at the King now. But her silence was eloquent.

\- I'm... I'm sorry, your majesty, you didn't know and... Look, you care about Louis and love him so, I guess, you did a good thing when kidnapped him. At least he was happy for some time before... Before... Before dying... - Lottie's whispered the last words and tears fallen as hail from her cheeks. 

Her brother is dead now. Unable to hold any longer, she began to violently sob. Niall hurried to cradle the crying princess in his arms but what's the point. She needed her baby brother, not some stranger, to make her pain and grief go. 

Harry looked at the princess crying at Niall's chest and felt the strange mix of gilt, anger and hatred in his heart. His brain, on the contrary to his heart, was working as a clock. He quickly calculated the trip to where Louis is supposed to be now, the number of people he needed and the force he is going to beat this demon, Kaschei, up. 

Zayn approached him, looking worried.

\- Your majesty, as you requested, Liam is escorting Louis with the Lord Beckham in their way to France. You think he's okay? 

\- He is a strong Alpha, Zayn. 

These words didn't seem to calm Zayn. Is there anything Harry doesn't know? When did Liam and Zayn become so close together? Harry put these thoughts away. Right now he has more pending matters to address. 

\- Zayn, you will have a perfect opportunity to check on Liam on your own. Shout out to our men, we need roughly twenty strong alphas to chase this ship and fight this demon. Niall, stop whatever you are doing and order the ship. It should be ready in ten minutes. I'll go fetch my sword. Meet me in ten minutes near on the ship. I will save my omega! 

These were the only words his men needed to take action. Both Zayn and Niall rushed to gather necessary people and equipment. Everybody was filled with hope now. Even Lottie stopped crying and watched with curiosity at the preparations. She quietly approached Harry and asked:

\- Do you think you can save Louis?

Harry was looking at the ship being prepared for the trip. He, however, turned to Lottie and looked her in the eyes.

\- If necessary I will give my life, but I will save my mate.

And Lottie believed him. She never saw somebody so crazy in love as this Alpha.


End file.
